


Titanomachy: The Blessed Champion

by Uhhhyaboijacob



Series: Titanomachy [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: AGAIN TAGS HAVE SPOILERS, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parent Emma Russell, Bad Parenting, Blessings, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019) Spoilers, Good Parent Mark Russell, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaiju, Magical Tattoos, Mutant Powers, Mutation, No Beta, No Beta we die like Ghidorah, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Mothra, Tags Contain Spoilers, Titan-Human Friendships, because there is no way Maddie was TWELVE during KotM, not really - Freeform, so she's fifteen now, tags have spoilers, they just lose their humanity, they were going to but haven't gotten there yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhhhyaboijacob/pseuds/Uhhhyaboijacob
Summary: Fifteen-year old Madison Russell was tired. After losing her brother Andrew in the 2014 event in San Francisco, her dad left to go get some time to go over his life. According to mom, he just got drunk all the time and divorced her without a second thought. Though her dad did still email her often, to the disapproval of her mom.But now her life is about to be turned upside down, as her mom's secret plan that Maddie was never told about comes into play after a year of planning. And Maddie is going to be right in the middle of it, fighting to understand herself and her family as the world plunges into turmoil.
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Madison Russell, Madison Russell & Mark Russell, Mothra & Madison Russell
Series: Titanomachy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138454
Comments: 61
Kudos: 49





	1. One: The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My name is UhhhYaBoiJacob! I'm a huge fan of the Monsterverse, and I've seen some of the old King Kong movies as well! This is my first work in the series, and I'm super excited for it! I have a rough idea as to what the plot will be, and I've already written a few chapters! I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> *AUTHORS NOTE*: I was inspired to write this fic by reading other Monsterverse fics! I took some inspiration from several others, including "Hear, All Ye Who Wish to Listen" by @SolWishes, as well as "Bonded: Rise of the Titans(HIATUS)" by @Pocket_Kaiju. Another large inspiration is from @Star_Going_Supernova, who has made my favorite Monsterverse fanfictions of all time! I've put the links to the fics and Star's page below, so PLEASE go check them out!
> 
> \- https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594504/chapters/62118490  
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

The sun was shining through the windows of the living room. Looking out over the green jungle, fifteen-year-old Madison Russell, more commonly referred to as Maddie, sighed in content. The Yunnan Rainforest, located in China, was always beautiful.

A beeping from behind her. Maddie started in surprise, letting out a muffled curse before turning around to see the bacon she had put on the stove burning. Rushing over, she turned off the stove, and moved the pan out of the way, before grabbing the rag to swipe at the fire alarm. A few flaps later, and quiet was restored to the small house.

Hopefully, it stayed that way.

Maddie put the least burnt pieces of bacon on her mother’s plate, before grabbing her own and putting the rest of the bacon on hers. She made her way over to her Chromebook and opened it up as she began to eat. She smiled as the notification came in for a new email.

Only three people emailed her; her dad, Dr. Serizawa, or Dr. Graham. Clicking on the notification, it turned out to be from her dad. He had sent pictures of the wolf pack he was studying out in Colorado. She smiled wider at the images, taking another bite of her eggs before typing out a reply. 

_Hey dad,_

_Wow! Those wolves are awesome looking. I can see that they are eating something, is that a moo_

Her Chromebook was slammed shut before she could type anymore. Jumping in fright, Maddie turned around to see her mother standing behind her, her arms folded and eyes narrowed.

“Oh, good morning mom! I made you some breakfast!” She said, instead of confronting her about the rather rude action. She didn’t have a death wish.

Her mother took a few moments of more glaring. Maddie fidgeted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable.

“S-sorry that the bacon is a little burnt. I was looking out at the rainforest, thought I saw something cool.”

“What have I told you about talking to your father?”

Ah. Of course, that’s what her mother focused on, instead of the fact that breakfast was made for her again. 

“Huh?” Maddie said, instead of voicing her thoughts.

“I told you not to talk to him. He’s not good for you, remember how he got drunk and left us? Ignore him, or better yet, block him.” Her mother walked over to her plate of breakfast and poked her fork at it. The bacon slid loudly against the plate.

“And pay more attention to your surroundings. You woke me up with that fire alarm. Be better next time.”

Maddie ducked her head in silent shame. “Yes ma’am.”

Her mother nodded absentmindedly, pulling out her Monarch issued work phone to check on the progress made. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, which Maddie noticed. The brown-haired teen stayed silent.

“Hurry up and eat. We’re heading to the Outpost. Mancini says that it’ll likely hatch today. If that does happen, we’ll test the ORCA.”

“Got it,” Maddie said in response, finishing her breakfast before grabbing her backpack. She filled it with a water bottle, a change of clothes in case of an emergency, and her Monarch issued tablet. 

Not ten minutes later, and Maddie followed her mother outside of their shared house onto the trail that led to Monarch Outpost 61.

* * *

Dr. Emma Russell stepped into the Temple of the Moth, following the familiar path that led to the center of the large structure, where Monarch had set up an observation center. She was vaguely aware of Madison behind her, gasping at the carvings on the wall even though the child had seen them multiple times before.

After losing Andrew in San Francisco during the 2014 event, Emma wasn’t very fond of anything anymore. She no longer held that childlike wonder that Madison did, even on her first time viewing a new set of relics that Monarch had discovered. 

The ORCA was held in her hand, and she maneuvered it out of the way as she dodged an employee running with a clipboard away from the temple’s core. Madison stumbled to keep up with her, backpack swinging from side to side.

Emma was still conflicted over the choice to not tell her daughter about the plan. A while ago, Emma had contacted Alan Jonah, a well-known eco-terrorist, with a proposition: to return the Earth to its original rulers. The Titans. Whatever happened after that didn’t matter to Emma. If all went according to plan, she would live out the rest of her days in a bunker, quietly serving the rest of her sentence of life.

The problem was, whenever she imagined this future, Madison was never there with her. And Emma never felt bad about that.

So perhaps that is why she never told her daughter about the plan. Easier to just leave her behind, especially after losing her son first. Especially after she and Mark divorced, and he went off to Colorado to study _wolves_ of all things, instead of the titans. What a downgrade.

Emma roused herself from her thoughts as she reached the decontamination area. Opening the door, she stepped inside along with Madison, and the two stood apart from each other as the wind blew around her. The second door opened, and Tim Mancini stood there to greet the duo, a smile on his face.

“Hey! We’re getting some really good readings today. Her radiation levels are rising, but still in the safe zone for humans. There are more vocalizations, and the lights are getting stronger. We predict her to hatch sometime in the next hour or two!”

Emma nodded and stepped past him to get to her desk. Madison followed her after briefly speaking to Tim, and her daughter sat at an empty chair nearby, already staring at the window in wonder.

The blonde woman silently shook her head in annoyance, and opened up the ORCA, fiddling with the controls. Time to get to work.

* * *

No matter how many times she saw it, Mothra’s egg was still something that Maddie adored. The pulsating orb seemed like it should have been gross, yet it was… calming. Every bounce of the membrane sent a wave of content around Maddie, and the girl sat cross-legged on the seat, staring at the temple room.

Looking around the window, temporarily ignoring the obvious, Maddie observed the room to see if anything was different. The Temple of the Moth, as it was aptly named, was always changing. Vines grew around the stone walls, and nature seemed to flourish here, almost like it was doing in the wake of San Francisco's destruction. Bright glowing flowers decorated the vines, and there was even a tree in the southwest corner, where sunlight could reach from outside. On the right side of the temple room, a large web was spun, housing a species of spider never before seen on the planet. Luckily, it was herbivorous, so Monarch saw no reason to mess with it despite its large size. Maddie turned her attention back to the egg.

Almost hypnotically, lights were being flashed this time. Light blues that soothed the staff around the temple’s core, and kept everyone relaxed. Everyone, it seemed, except her mother.

Something was wrong. Maddie could sense it. Normally, even her mother’s coldness was softened by the presence of Mothra’s egg. Perhaps it had something to do with how momentous this day would be.

Maddie leaned out of the way as Emma stood up from her desk and made her way to the temple’s main room, with both her key card and the ORCA in hand. Maddie watched as her mother stepped through the double doors, setting the device down on a table set up on the railings that led to Mothra’s egg. She ignored her mother’s motions and continued listening to the quiet trills that were being released, relaxing.

About fifteen minutes passed, and the scanners went crazy. Lights were flashing, computers were beeping, and the likes. Maddie sat up in a panic and looked towards where Tim stood. 

“What’s going on?!” 

“The egg is hatching sooner than we thought! I gotta go let your mom know!” Tim said, racing outside to do just that. Maddie slipped up to the glass window, choosing a spot that had the best view, which luckily didn’t block anyone else’s.

Tim raced back inside and directed the Monarch military members to be on standby in case it ended up being aggressive in the wake of the ORCA.

A wet crack reached Maddie’s ears, and she turned towards the egg. The outer membrane slipped off, and the inner one was split from beneath it. A large head wiggled out, with four limbs peaking out; the rest of the large body still covered by the egg.

Tim walked forward to stand behind Maddie, raising his voice for the compound to hear.

“Meet _Titanus mosura_. Otherwise known as -”

“Mothra” Maddie interrupted, her voice reverent in awe. Tim smiled at her, and the rest of the facility reverently stood in front of the window, observing this momentous occasion.

Out on the catwalk, Emma similarly stood in shock, before regaining her senses to fiddle with the ORCA. Maddie watched her press the sound button, and a horrible ringing rang out. Mothra immediately reared back in pain and shot a web from her mouth, which hit the catwalk behind Emma. Her translucent blue skin changed to a reddish color in anger, and she immediately shot another web towards the shooting soldiers on her right.

The action was taken as a sign of aggression, and the containment fields were raised. Only to immediately go back down again, the blue-white lights of the Outpost turning red. Tim frantically turned around to relay orders to fix the system and find out what was going on, before looking back at Emma, who was struggling to find the right frequency to calm Mothra down.

Unable to take it anymore, Maddie dropped her backpack, pulling out her keycard from the side pocket, running forward to the doors. Dodging Tim’s outstretched hands, the teenager slipped through and locked the first door behind her. The second door opened, and Maddie ran forward, even as Mothra’s mandibles grabbed an attacking soldier to fling him into the safety of the herbivorous spider’s web.

Maddie ran forward to her mother’s side, who snarled at her in anger. Ignoring it, Maddie continued, calling out to Mothra.

“Please! Calm down, you’re hurting them! You’ll get hurt if you continue!”

Tim, about to pull the lever that signified the kill order, stood amazed as Mothra did indeed calm down slightly, directing her attention to the small human in front of her. Her body turned to a yellow color; cautious, but curious.

Emma also stood in shock at the titan’s reaction to her daughter. She wrote it down as nothing more than the kindness Mothra was depicted within the legends before realization struck her. She quickly turned the knobs on the ORCA, pulling up the bioacoustics for humans, mixing them with Godzilla’s bioacoustics.

The combined apex species soundwaves were what finally calmed down the moth larvae. Her lights returned to blue, a stark contrast to the red lights in the observation deck. Mothra leaned down towards the catwalk slowly, puffed a breath of air towards Maddie. The girl laughed a single breath and watched as the titan knelt closer.

A movement behind her informed Maddie that her mother was approaching from her right side. The older woman put her hand on Maddie’s left shoulder, and Maddie unconsciously cringed. Mothra somehow noticed the small action and huffed towards Emma, who froze in place.

Feeling weirdly brave, Maddie stepped out of her mother’s grasp, and carefully reached out her hand towards the larvae. Mothra pushed forward slightly, and the front of her head was gently resting on the teenager’s hand. 

A large grin broke onto Maddie’s face, and she laughed in wonder. She was the first person to touch Mothra in modern times, perhaps even ever. Nothing could ever top this, Maddie was sure of it.

Then a blinding white-blue light flashed, and Maddie’s body _burned_ in pain.

_‘Hello, little one. Do not be afraid._

* * *

Emma slammed her hands over her eyes as the light flashed. Even behind her hands and closed eyelids, the woman was almost blinded by it. 

But as suddenly as it appeared, it had died out. Carefully pulling her hands away, Emma stared towards where Mothra and Maddie were. Mothra was carefully nudging her daughter’s figure to the ground, and Emma realized her daughter was passed out. 

She rushed forward and gasped in shock. Her daughter… had changed. Markings decorated her body in strange patterns. On her forearms, it looked like twin butterfly wings were reaching from her hands to her elbows, one on each side. The false eyes on the wings were an orange color and pulsated softly. On her upper arms were long markings, almost like curved swords that spiraled around each other. These markings were also on her daughter’s legs, and like the rest of the designs, were glowing the same blue color that Mothra was currently emitting.

But the real shock was on Madison’s face. Eyes closed, her eyelids showcased the markings that were shown on Mothra’s wings in the temple paintings. Glowing blue freckles dotted Madison’s cheeks as well, which pulsated in tandem with the orange wing spots on the girl’s forearms.

Above her, Mothra screeched in anger. Not a second later, a gunshot went off, and Emma turned to see the body of Tim Mancini fall, a bullet lodged in the thick plexiglass where his head was in front of. 

There stood Alan Jonah, right on schedule, his crew of terrorists behind him.

Emma took another look at her daughter, ignoring the way Mothra shambled out of the temple, glancing back towards the unconscious girl. The blonde woman thought for a second, before nodding. She picked her daughter up bridal style and walked over to where Alan was waiting on the catwalk.

“I thought we were leaving your daughter behind,” he said in his British accent. “What’s the change in the plan now Doctor?”

Emma gestured to the markings on her daughter. “These only appeared after she touched Mothra. There’s gotta be something that we can learn from this. Maybe there’s some connection that can allow us to control the titans.”

Alan accepted this answer, tilting his head for his second, Ash, to grab the ORCA.

“Very well then. Next stop, Antarctica.”


	2. Two: The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Emma Russell and her daughter Madison Russell were officially labeled as hostages in Monarch's systems. Due to this most likely happening because of the ORCA device, Monarch locates the ex-husband/father Dr. Mark Russell to inform him of the situation and re-recruit him to find the device, and therefore his family.
> 
> Meanwhile, Maddie is in for a world of both wonder and hurt as she wakes up after the blinding light from when she touched the Queen of the Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo people! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post the chapter, but I wanted to do it now since I love what I've written. Luckily I'm several chapters ahead in writing, and if I write a chapter a day, I might be able to post often! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

Mark Russell watched the footage again, right until the white-haired man killed the scientist, at the same time another soldier shot the camera which the only footage of the entire attack was salvaged from. Mark was seriously considering opening up the beer he had packed under the floorboards, even though it had been a solid year since he'd even thought about having a bottle. He clenched his jaw and looked back up towards his company.

“And this is?”

Dr. Serizawa, head of Monarch, answered. “This is Alan Jonah, an eco-terrorist who has lost all sense of humanity. He has a history of dealing black market Titan products, and for whatever reason, he appeared at Outpost 61.”

His second in command, Dr. Vivienne Graham, continued onward. “We believe that he kidnapped both Emma and Madison Russell because of the ORCA device.”

Mark’s head shot up. “The ORCA?!”

The other man, who had introduced himself as Dr. Sam Coleman, spoke up. “It’s a device that Emma made, it can track and replicate the bioacoustics of the Titans, she was hoping to use it to control the Titans.”

“I know what it is, I helped design the damn prototype! I thought Monarch shut that down when I left!” Mark replied, not a second after Sam stopped talking. 

“Emma reopened it about a year ago, saying she had plans for it. We never were told what those were though.” Dr. Coleman replied, a bit fearfully.

Mark took a deep breath, placing his hands over his face. He briefly recognized Dr. Graham’s reassuring hand on his shoulder and pulled his hands off his face to look at Dr. Serizawa.

“What do you need me to do?”

“You are the person who knows the most about the ORCA besides Emma. We were hoping that you would help us in attempting to locate the device, which would surely be in the care of Jonah’s team,” the Monarch director responded.

Mark nodded. “Okay… where to?” 

Dr. Graham smiled softly. “Castle Bravo.”

...

Castle Bravo was definitely different from the whispered construction site from when Mark was still part of the Monarch Organization. Hidden underneath an oil rig, the Outpost was built into the side of an underwater mountain. Hard metals and tough glass were a must, protecting the inside from the thousands of tons of water that surrounded them. 

Mark flinched at the sight of the MUTO head from the 2014 event in San Francisco, the memory of the male dive-bombing from the sky flashing in his head. Thankfully, Sam did not mention it, only continuing his impromptu ‘tour’ of the station after a pause to identify the cause of the action.

The group arrived in the main section of Castle Bravo, a wide-open station that reminded Mark of what the helicarrier control room looked like from the first  _ Avengers _ movie several years ago. In the middle of the room was a large desk, enough for six, maybe seven people to have a comfortable working space. Slightly curved as it was, only three people were working. Mark recognized one of them as Dr. Rick Stanton, a colleague who Madison had mentioned in passing in a rare email.

In front of the desk was a large empty area, leading down to a step that was directly next to the large glass window. Mark vaguely recalled Sam saying it was five feet thick, and made of the highest grade of plexiglass one could make. Made sense, considering this station was for studying and tracking the god damned atomic lizard. 

After brief introductions, Mark was led to an unused office and put his personal belongings around the area. Sitting down, he grabbed the photo to his right. A photo of the entire Russell family, back when things were still good.

He ran his fingers over Maddie’s face and whispered.

“I’ll find you, sweetheart, I promise.”

* * *

Maddie opened her eyes to the night sky, stars glittering above her, the sound of a waterfall somewhere behind her. She stared at the twinkling lights, before blinking in surprise as many of them began spiraling in the air, coming closer and closer.

She stood up and watched as the stars - no, not stars. They were more like glowing dust particles - came down closer and closer before they reached her. Maddie twirled as she followed them spin around her body, before watching them float off towards the nearby waterfall. She reached for them, before catching sight of her arms and gasping.

They were covered in markings, almost like tattoos. She ran her hands over the wings on her arms, and frantically glanced around her to see that her legs had symbols as well. The elongated curves wrapped around her and Maddie sighed as she traced them. 

“What the hell?” she mumbled, before looking back up. Looking around, Maddie saw that she was in the jungle, in front of the waterfall she was hearing. No one was around, and the moonlight above her was the only natural light source.

Scratch that, the swirling particles were converging behind the waterfall in a bright mass, lighting up the water. 

Making up her mind, Maddie made her way closer, jumping across the rocks, not slipping in the slightest on the wet rocks. She took a moment to look at her reflection before continuing and was surprised to see markings on her face as well. Not even that, but the markings and her eyes seemed to glow the same color as the lights, though that could have just been from the glowing waterfall.

Rising to her feet, the teenager kept following the glowing dust, before finally reaching the waterfall itself. She reached out her hand and brushed against the water. Not a second later, and a calming voice filled her ears.

_ ‘Hello, little one’ _ .

Predictably, Maddie jerked back in surprise. “Who was that?! Where are you?!”

The voice chuckled warmly, and waves of calm flowed through Maddie’s body.

_ ‘Do not be afraid, my child. My name is known to you as Mothra’ _ .

Eyes widened, and Maddie turned towards the waterfall where the voice came from.

“Y-you’re Mothra?! Wha-? What? How?”

Mothra laughed a bright sound that made the lights glow with soft yet intense blue. 

_ ‘You wish for an explanation, yes?’ _

Maddie nodded and followed Mothra’s directions to enter the waterfall. Soaked to the bone as she was, the girl felt no cold as her eyes laid upon a bright blue cocoon suspended in the air by several webs.

“Are you… in there?”

_ “Yes, my child. I am preparing my body for my wings, so that I may take my place as Queen once more’ _ .

“And… I can understand you? What - what happened when I touched you?”

Silence.

“Hello? Mothra?”

_ ‘Do not fret, I’m still here’ _ the titan replied.  _ “I am merely reworking what I know so that you may understand’ _ .

Nodding in acceptance, Maddie walked beneath the cocoon and brushed some of the flowers that glowed beneath it. They resembled the ones she had seen in Mothra’s temple. A wave of acknowledgment from Mothra drew her attention to the large mass above her.

_ ‘When we touched in my temple, something remarkable happened. For the first time in millennia, a human had brushed against me. My child, we are not referred to as The First Gods for no reason. We hold power, and that power is freely given to those we wish. _

_ ‘You were given the Queen’s Blessing, from me. In human terms, you have mutated, however loosely the word fits. You are not only human but something more; capable of more than most humans before you. Rarely have I ever given a Blessing, even when humans still worshipped us. Mostly it was given to twin women from the surrounding area, and they attended to me while I was in a hapless state.’ _

Maddie stared in shock, her mouth open in wonder. Swallowing, she went to go ask a question.

“A-and the markings are the mutation part? As well as… identifying marks of the Blessing?”

Mothra radiated approval, proud of the girl for correctly guessing she had no reason to understand.

“Is… what does this Blessing entail?”

_ ‘As one who holds the Blessing of a titan, you will be able to understand our speech flawlessly. You are also connected to the titan who gave you such power, as we are. In fact, you are asleep right now, my child, and we are connected through our dreams’ _ .

Maddie took a second to register the information, nodding when she had processed it all.

“Okay… is there anything else?”

_ ‘Where’s the fun in telling you everything?’ _ Mothra said delightedly.  _ ‘Things will come to you in time. Instinct will help you learn, as it does for every living thing. Now awake, my child, and get ready. The world is about to change, and I’m sorry to say you’ll be in the middle of a squabble that has lasted millennia’ _ .

Before the girl could ask what that meant, Maddie jolted upwards, panting heavily. Her surroundings changed, and she recognized the interior of a large military helicopter. She was sitting on a medical bed, handcuffed to the rails, her backpack down by the bed, untouched besides the movement to the room. Maddie’s mother was next to her, writing in a small notebook.

“Mom?” Maddie croaked out, her vocal cords stiff.

Emma looked up at the sound, and her eyes locked onto Maddie’s. She put aside her notebook, closing it before Maddie could read it. Leaning over, her mother rested her arm on the daughter’s arms.

“Hello, Madison. How are you feeling?”

“T-tired. Where are we? Why am I handcuffed?”

“Don’t worry, everything is okay.” Her mother’s voice was nowhere near as comforting as Mothra’s was, Maddie noted. “We’re on a helicopter heading for Antarctica. What do you remember from the Temple?”

Maddie recounted what happened, and when prompted, she gave some details as to the markings.

“M-mothra said that they’re a sign of a Blessing. Something that the titans could give to people if they wanted.”

Her mother’s eyes widened in excitement. “What do these blessings do?”

Maddie thought for a moment. “I can understand the titans, and I have a connection to Mothra, I think. She wouldn’t tell me what else it covered.”

Emma nodded with less energy and looked down at the notebook. “Did she say anything else?”

Still groggy, Maddie answered her mother. “Yeah, an apology for what was coming. Something about being the middle of a long squabble?”

Her mother nodded and opened her mouth to speak. However, the door opened and Alan Jonah stepped through. Maddie’s eyes widened in panic. She was ingrained enough in Monarch to know who this was.

“Ah, Madison, you’re awake. Good to see that. I’m sure you can give me all the information I need soon. Now, Emma,” he said, turning away from the panicked girl. “We have the results of your daughter’s blood tests, I assume you wish to go over it to see if we can continue testing?”

Maddie’s eyes grew even bigger as she realized what was going on. “You’re testing me? Like some sort of weird science experiment?! No, I don’t want that!”

“Madison, enough. This is between me and him, so stay quiet.”   


“But mom, he’s a terrorist! You can’t let him just do this!”

“I said enough! I know he’s a terrorist, I called him in. We’re bringing the titans back, Madison. This world belongs to them, and humans cause too much damage. Be thankful you’ll be around to see it.”

The brown-haired girl stared incredulously. “You’re working with him?! How could you, what would dad think? What would  _ Andrew _ think?!”

Emma whirled around to face Maddie. “How dare you! I’m doing this because of him! If humans didn’t get involved with titans, then San Francisco wouldn’t have happened! He died because of human mistakes. It’s time to fix that, by letting the titans take over again! Now shut up, and let me and Alan talk!”

Said man was watching the argument, amusement on his face. His eyes met Emma’s, and he spoke again. “As much as I love watching ideologies clash, I’m afraid we are nearing Antarctica. And your presence is required.”

Emma sighed, nodding to the taller man. “Yeah, yeah sure. How many people are staying on the ship?”

The two walked out of the room before Maddie could hear his answer, and the girl panicked. Her mother was willingly conspiring with a terrorist! And they were going to experiment on her! 

What the fuck?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both appreciated and requested!


	3. Three: An Explosive Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her mother turned against her, Maddie is forced to come to terms with that far quicker than expected. Alan Jonah and his cronies have arrived in Antarctica, and the girl must find a way to escape this living nightmare. But little does she know, it's about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3!!!! I hope you all enjoy it, especially since we're getting to the good stuff now!
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

After Godzilla had nearly shaken Castle Bravo from the rock it was buried in, Monarch was quick to track his movements. After all, the giant lizard hadn’t seemed aggressive, but rather as if he was alerting them to a threat.

Monarch’s historians and mythologists, led by Dr. Ilene Chen, believed that it was an attempt from Godzilla’s end to reconnect old alliances in the wake of a new danger. And this danger was clearly meant to be whatever abomination was located at Outpost 32.

And of course, halfway down to the Outpost, they received the alert that the outpost had been breached. Not good at all, considering what was going on with the ORCA. Especially when Dr. Chen gave the rundown on what was known about the titan.

“We call it Monster Zero. It’s larger than Godzilla, winged, with three heads. From the studies we’ve done, each head was probably capable of independent thought. What little I have on the titan, says this was a rival alpha to Godzilla.”

“Well that’s comforting,” Mark said in response.

“Which means we need to keep it in the ice it is frozen in.” Dr. Serizawa said. “Jonah is probably going to try and blow the ice out, and force Emma to use the ORCA to awaken it.”

“And in case ya didn’t realize, that’s a no-go,” Rick said, his dry humor showing. Dr. Chene lightly slapped him on the back of the head, where the white-haired man feigned pain.

“So why don’t we just send a nuke at him, and kill him? Same with the rest of them.” Mark said, referring to the giant list of giants he had been allowed to overlook.

“Mark,” Dr. Graham started. “We do not want to kill the titans, especially those that might be good for humanity.”

“Like Gojira.” Dr. Serizawa added.

Mark rolled his eyes in response. “Whatever. Just keep that damn thing trapped in the ice. I’m here for my daughter and Emma, nothing else. Got it?” he asked, looking around the room.

Everyone nodded their understanding, understanding what the titans had done to him and his family. No one could fault him for it.

An hour later, and an alert when off. Everyone raced to the bridge of the ship. 

“What’s going on?” Colonel Foster called, standing with the rest of the G-Team, their gear half worn as they scrambled to know the news.

“Godzilla’s picked up speed! He’ll be there fifteen minutes after we get there!” a scientist called. 

“Then we must be ready. Jonah and his men might release Monster Zero before we can stop them.” Dr. Graham said.

“Other news! Tracking picked up a device labeled MR-2003!”

Mark’s head shot up. “That’s Maddie’s Chromebook label! That’s her! Where is she?!”

The person who said it looked towards the computer before answering.

“Outside the Outpost, probably in whatever, they used to get there!”

“How much longer till we get there?” asked Dr. Chen.

“Twenty minutes at the most, you better get ready!” Rick said from his desk.

Mark ran off with the rest of the Monarch personnel, and grabbed a standard-issue handgun, and went to the drop zone. 

* * *

Maddie had absolutely no idea as to what was going on. Left alone beside the helicopter’s guards, she was desperately trying to get herself unlocked from the handcuffs. Sadly, it only seemed to irritate the guard outside, who opened the door and walked inside.

“Do you ever stop being an annoyance, brat?!”

Maddie dutifully ignored the man, turning her head away from him. Turns out, mentally unstable people who wanted to destroy the world did not take well to that.

“Hey, brat! I asked you a goddamn question, now answer it!”

And again, Maddie ignored it. Not like he was allowed to kill her anyway. Something the soldier seemed to recognize, as he made a physical effort to keep his rifle down.

“You’re lucky your mother said not to kill you, otherwise you’d be dead. But, they said nothing about harming ya!” The man pulled out a knife, and stepped forward, obviously to cut Maddie somewhere. But before he could press the knife to her skin, noises from outside made him turn his head.

Gunshots.

The man put his knife away and turned to the door. Right as he went to open it, the door slammed open, and a bullet slammed into the man’s shoulder. The sound vibrated in Maddie’s ears, louder than she remembered them being. Disorientated, she barely felt the handcuffs being removed from her wrists.

“Maddie?! Oh Maddie, are you okay?! What happened?”

“D-dad?”

“Yeah kid, it’s okay, I’m here! What happened? Are you okay? Where’s Emma?” her father asked, seemingly oblivious to the marks decorating her body.

Maddie rubbed her eyes, taking a look at her dad, before wrapping her arms around him. She caught sight of Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham behind him, as well as some soldiers she didn’t recognize, and smiled.

“I’m alright, just disorientated! But Mom’s with Jonah.”

“Yeah, we figured that. But where is she?”

“No, you don’t understand! She’s _with_ Jonah! She and him are on some crazy plan to bring Earth back under the titan’s rule!”

Everyone’s eyes widened at that. None more so than her dad’s. 

“Maddie, are you sure?!” he asked, panic lacing his voice.

“Positive, she told me herself. And they wanted to do experiments on me, because of these”, Maddie replied, tracing her markings.

“We’ll worry about that later, but with what you’ve told us, we gotta get out of here!”

Mark grabbed his daughter, picking her up as she wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly. Dr. Serizawa grabbed her backpack, and the soldiers led them outside the helicopter, passing the dead bodies of Jonah’s terrorists.

As they ran back towards the Argo, a rumbling began beneath their feet, before the ice behind them exploded.

* * *

Colonel Foster muttered a quiet ‘affirmative’ to her headset, having just received word of Madison’s retrieval. She turned to her soldiers and gathered them closer.

“Madison Russell has been retrieved safe and sound. She revealed details that Dr. Emma Russell, assumed to be kidnapped, is actually working willingly alongside our main target Alan Jon-ah. Our mission is still the same, attempt to take Jonah alive for questioning, but we add Russell to that list. If it comes down to it, however, we take the shot and kill them. No mistakes, got it?”

The soldiers nodded in affirmation, and Colonel Foster directed them around the base. Now all they had to do was find the group of terrorists before they completed their mission.

But nobody noticed the specialized bombs implanted in the ice, assuming them to be leftover from the previous Monarch employees.

…

Staff Sergeant Anthony Martinez was staring directly at Dr. Emma Russell and Alan Jonah, their cronies behind the duo. 

“Come now Martinez, get out of our way,” Russell called. Martinez ignored her in favor of listening to his earpiece, where Colonel Foster said she almost had the shot, and to get Russell to move forward more.

Dukes and Li moved up beside him, countering the men behind Jonah that had done the same seconds before. Martinez looked at Russell, whose movement caught his eye.

It was a detonator.

Emma tilted her head towards the ice, where they could see the glowing lights of the bombs. Realizing their mistake, the Monarch operatives paled.

“One more step and I blow it right now.” Russell taunted, Jonah smirking behind her. Russell went a step forward in a bluff, causing the soldiers to flinch.

With the detonator in her sight, Colonel Foster took a shot at the hand, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. The bullet missed by not even six inches, and Emma nearly dropped the detonator by herself.

Emma glared in the direction of the bullet, before turning back to Martinez. She backed up to let the men behind her have a clearer view in case of an attack.

“Run,” she said, her lips quirking into a cocky smirk. And she pushed the button down.

The ice crumbled and exploded, and Colonel Foster yelled for them to get out. The G-Team turned and fled towards the elevator, and the terrorists did the same at the opposite one which was farther away. It was a race against the explosions, ice flying everywhere, and it collapsed. 

The G-Team reached the top of the elevator and rushed towards the Argo, where they saw more of their members drop to provide an escape plan. Fighter jets began arriving as well, waiting for Monster Zero to escape.

The rumble of the collapsing ice stopped, and a giant crater was left where the Outpost used to be. A rattling sound started, and all else fell silent.

The G-Team turned around and saw a thick spiked mass at the end of a massive tail. It was easily the size of two or three people, and the spikes shook as a rattlesnake would. It moved across their vision, and behind it, from the fog, an even larger mass appeared. Wings.

A large head rose from the depths on the right side. Golden, horned, and battle-worn, a chip in the left horn. It growled lowly, and its eyes were expressive as any human. It reeked of malice, anger, and irritation. This head rose to the creature’s right side before a second head rose up.

Still golden with two horns, this head rose to the creature’s left, shaking its head and sniffing the air. Catching the scent of something strange, it bent down to where the humans were scattered around, a curious glint in its eyes as it determined what the small creatures were. Its eyes brightened in excitement as it recognized the scent of food.

The middle head arose before the other two did anything. Four horns, larger than the other two, this head opened its eyes to survey the area around it. Its eyes raked over the scene, cataloging information from everywhere. People, structures, enemies, and potential allies. This head exuded control and intelligence, nudging the other heads to refocus them on the situation. 

This was Monster Zero.

A part of the G-Team off to the side panicked and sent a volley of bullets towards the titan. Unfazed, it looked down to the people, observing them even as bullets bounced off its hard scales. The titan finished its assessment of the threat, deciding it wasn’t one. Still, it reared its heads back, yellow light glowing up their long necks, before bursting free from their mouths, yellow bolts of electricity vaporizing the soldiers on the ground.

“Oh shit!” Colonel Foster said, tears welling in her eyes as her friends were instantly killed.

Monster Zero roared in glee at such a quick kill, as well as its newfound freedom. The sound forced goosebumps onto all that heard it, and the screech made everyone drop in agony.

But while everyone else heard the roar of triumph, Maddie heard the words behind it.

_‘We are eternal, we are death, we are_ **_entropy_ ** _! We are GHIDORAH!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both appreciated and requested!


	4. Four: The Light of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Zero, better known as Ghidorah, has been freed, at the hands of Dr. Emma Russell and Alan Jonah. Monarch currently sits under the giant golden titan, desperately trying to stay alive as they rescue Maddie from her mother's clutches. As Ghidorah continues to taunt the people in the area, Maddie lashes out in instinct and fear. 
> 
> Good thing those Blessings have more to them than markings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, let's goooo! We win these! I hope you all enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

Maddie screamed. What else was she supposed to do, as she felt a false god’s voice reverberate in her head, bouncing back and forth, torturing her very mind? Not even her Blessed brain could keep the pain away.

This titan, this _usurper_ was a monster in every sense of the word. 

The three heads shook in glee as the middle one roared. The left head bent down to the ashen remains of the soldiers and licked it curiously. It continued until the middle head finished its gloating, and grabbed the left head by the horns to refocus it. 

Snarling slightly, the left head complied and followed its brother’s gaze to the people staring at it. Mark and Maddie were standing alongside Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham, a small squadron of soldiers with them. They were about halfway between the three-headed titan and the Argo ship, the second closest to the potential safety of the militarian plane. They slowly started making their way across the ice field, hoping that the titan didn’t notice them.

As it always would go, the one thing they were trying to avoid still happened. The middle head noticed the smallest movement and leaned in closer to investigate. This prompted the military people of Monarch to attack, and the monster was bombarded by bullets and missiles alike, the fighter jets and helicopters doing their best to deter the titan.

This only served as an annoyance, and Ghidorah reared back to take care of the pests.

 _‘ You pester us’ _ the right head growled, and the other two agreed enthusiastically. 

_‘Kill them, brother, kill the pathetic bugs who wish to harm us’_ the middle head ordered. And the right head continued to do just that, and he snapped at a passing fighter jet, clipping the wing, watching it crash to the ground.

The middle and left heads were doing similar actions, shooting lightning at the pestering attacks of the missiles, and crashing ships.

One ship was whipped back the way it came, crashing ten meters away from Maddie’s group. She ducked down, and Mark instinctively covered her with his own body to protect her from shrapnel. 

Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham ducked as well, and the soldiers protected them as the plane exploded again once it hit the ground. The craft slid away from them, towards the Argo, where several people were calling for the group to continue and get on the plane.

The group continued to go on, diverting their path around the on fire aircraft, Mark and Maddie stumbling as they tried to hurry forward. Another explosion from the plane and Maddie yelped as she was startled to the ground.

The noise somehow drew the attention of the golden titan behind them, and he snaked forward, his footsteps shattering the top layers of ice as the ground trembled beneath his feet. 

_‘Run, run, run away. My senses will find you anyway’_ said the Ghidorah’s heads in tandem, Maddie sobbing at the voice.

“Maddie, it’s okay, it's okay! We gotta go, we gotta get to the Argo! Come on!” Mark said, pulling the girl to her feet, unknowledgeable as to the cause of his daughter's tears. They only made it a few more feet along the path when Maddie froze in terror.

The shadow of the titan covered the entire area around her, and she turned around to see all three heads looking at the group. Gunshots rang in her ears as the soldiers fired, their faint screams heard throughout.

The right head grew frustrated, and chomped down on the soldiers to her left, half their bodies being ripped from the other parts, which dropped to the ground.

Dr. Graham screamed in sorrow, which drew the attention of Ghidorah her and Dr. Serizawa. A fatal mistake. 

The middle head bent forward, intent on getting rid of the incessant noise. His momentum was too great to stop, even when he saw the woman push Dr. Serizawa out of the way with her notes. And the golden titan’s lead head crashed through the ice, a warm morsel of human being swallowed as he rose.

Maddie yelled again, this time in anger. Her voice rang louder than anything else but the titan himself, who looked shocked at the small human’s capabilities for such noise. Their eyes narrowed on the girl in front of him, and the middle head snarled, letting out low grumbles that Maddie’s titan enhanced brain translated automatically.

_ ‘Ah, of course. That tricky little insect, their pathetic  _ _queen_ _, has Blessed a human. What a cowardly response, not being able to show herself.’_

_‘Shall we feast, brother?’ _ the left head asked excitedly, eager for more food after millennia frozen away.

 _‘Yes brother, we shall feast on the human which the butterfly deemed worthy enough to face against me!’_ the middle head replied, a roar erupting from it as he taunted the world for his soon-to-be victory.

Maddie screamed at him in return, which only served to make Ghidorah more sadistic and gleeful and it slowly stared at the girl in amusement. The girl raised her hands in an instinctual move, and her markings began to glow.

Mark and Dr. Serizawa stood amazed as Maddie burned bright blue, white rays of light showing from her wing markings and eyes. The teenager was sweating profusely, even in the Antarctic cold, and the lights became brighter with each second, steadily.

_‘The little godling wishes to put on a light show! Go ahead and try pathetic mammal! Use your pitiful Blessing, before you perish!’_

And Maddie’s mouth opened in a wordless cry, the light exponentially increasing in intensity, much more than the titan had expected. It turned away hastily, covering its heads with the large wings right as a shrill cry arose from the girl, and the bioluminescent God Rays flared from her body.

The light was not directed at Dr. Serizawa or Mark, and so they were spared from blindness in its heat, and when it died down they watched as Maddie collapsed to the ground, her markings lightly smoking as she slumped onto the ice. The two ran forward, picking Maddie up to slowly make their way towards the Argo while the titan was distracted.

* * *

The three-headed monster was indeed distracted, the light of the God Rays having shown through his wing membranes, nearly blinding the creature. The wings slowly lowered as the three heads shook themselves, trying to dislodge phantom flashes. Cautiously, the left head was the first to open his eyes, blinking the spots away from his vision. He watched as the little humans made their way across the ice, already reaching into the large human ship that had not yet left.

The other heads quickly shook themselves clear and growled at their prey escaping. 

_‘How did such a pitiful creature make such a blinding light? Even with the little queen’s Blessing, that much should not be possible!’_ the right head asked.

 _‘Calm brother,’ _ the middle one growled lowly. The other two did as asked, and stood to watch as the leader of the Ghidorah trio plotted. A few moments later, and he began to speak.

_‘If the queen -’_

And the ground shook beneath the golden dragon, who turned towards the ocean, roaring a challenge. It knew what was coming.

The ice exploded as nearly 100,000 pounds of scales, muscle, and radiation burst upwards from the depths, knocking the titan backward. Disorientated, the three heads took a second to discombobulate their minds before turning to the enemy they were about to face.

Godzilla stood in front of them, roaring a challenge. 

The middle head roared back, spreading their wings wide and rattling their tail spikes to try and intimidate the King. The right head snarled, and the left one simply glanced towards his brothers.

_‘Are you positive we can win this?! I do not wish to be put back in the ice!’_

_‘Silence! We do not need to beat him, only to stall as we put the plan into motion! I have been working on this for millennia, and a new factor has come into play.’_

_‘What must we do?’_ the right head asked.

_‘ We fight, and find a human of our own. If the queen can have one, I see no reason as to why we cannot have one ourselves!’ _

Godzilla, growing sick of the seemingly pointless conversation, charged forward, intent on getting under Ghidorah’s mass to topple him backward. 

Noticing the plan, the golden dragon went down first and met Godzilla head-on. Their clash let loose a small shockwave, knocking down the nearby power station. Godzilla grabbed the right head, leaning down to bite it, desperate to get an early victory by destroying one of the heads. His teeth slipped on the scales, so he grabbed the snout with both hands, shoving it onto the ice floor. 

The other heads shoved him off, and Godzilla was knocked onto his back, the spines crushing the icy ground beneath him. The right head snapped in frustration at almost being killed, and Ghidorah backed up to go find one of the people who set him free.

The left head shot a taunting electrical blast, and Godzilla spasmed as he tried to rise up, falling back down. The other two glared at him.

_‘Imbecile!’_

_‘What?! He was down and we could have killed him!’_

The two heads bickered before the middle one stepped in, gathering their attention to find a human. Behind Ghidorah, Jonah’s team had finally made it onto the ice, their elevator having been stuck at the stop with no way to open the doors for the past five minutes, witnessing the past events. 

Sensing them, Ghidorah turned around to stare at them. The middle head leaned down, giving orders for the other two to stand watch over Godzilla.

One of the humans was different, Ghidorah noticed. A woman among the men, who smelled familiar. He leaned closer and took a deep breath, relishing in the fear the men gave. But the female smelled close enough to the queen’s Blessed for the middle head to decipher what that meant. She was her sire.

He pushed his head forward, and the men scattered, just one left to stand alongside the woman. Good, let them flee. They were useless to Ghidorah anyways.

Knowing that they could not yet understand him, Ghidorah tried to convey his message in his body language. He made mini mock bluffs, designed to encourage them closer instead of running away. 

And the woman did, her eyes wide as she approached. He could sense her desire for destruction, greater than any human he had met before. She wished to give power back to the titans, which the great dragon could easily manipulate into his own goals.

“Monster Zero,” she voiced, breathless. “What a beautiful killer.”

Ghidorah smiled in approval. Yes, this woman would do just fine. He slowly pressed forward, hoping the desire for contact to be revealed, and the woman did the same. Her hand touched his snout, and the middle head of Ghidorah relished the small warmth.

 _‘Yes! Yes, come to us, come join us in the entropy. Join us in the destruction, join us in the peril, we will win, we will annihilate! Accept our power, and that dream will be real!’ _ all three heads chanted, their voice echoing across the landscape, unknown yet still understood by the humans.

Another light burst from the contact then, and the woman fell to the ground, passed out, markings over her body. It would be a bit before she regained enough consciousness for even a dream, so Ghidorah had to wait until then. The man next to her jumped in surprise and grabbed her. The other humans came forward to help transport her to a human craft off in the distance.

The other two heads, disobedient as they were, had watched the connection, also smiling evilly as the connection was sealed and the Blessing was given. They redirected their attention to Godzilla as the middle head rejoined them, pretending they had never looked away at all.

Only to see that his tail spines were beginning to glow. The left head watched in terror as the light trailed up from the tip of the tail, a familiar sound going along with it. It reached the main body, growing louder, and as it reached his head, Godzilla pushed himself back up to launch an atomic blast at Ghidorah.

The heads dodged it, _barely_. They retaliated with a triple electric blast, and the gray titan was forced to fall backward again. The atomic breath collided with the Monarch Outpost, exploding it into nothing, before shutting off as Godzilla’s mouth closed.

The great titan hit the water and fell downwards before he could reorientate himself. Taking the chance, Ghidorah’s middle head flapped his wings for the first time in centuries, rising upwards into the clouds.

Monarch only watched from the Argo as the titan disappeared into a tropical storm, dropping off their radar. Godzilla’s roar was heard, and they tracked it heading towards the tip of South America, following the storm.

Like always, they had no clue as to what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is both appreciated and requested


	5. Five: An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maddie rescued from the hold of her mother and Alan Jonah, it's time for some answers. Little do they know that Emma is getting some answers herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 lezzz goooooo! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> -UhhhYaBoiJacob

Maddie finished recounting her tale, reaching towards the bottle of water to wet her throat. She and the rest of the Antarctica team were on the Argo, flying towards Castle Bravo. The militarian part of Monarch was out on the bridge, while the medical bay was occupied by everyone else.

Sitting on the bed, not handcuffed this time, Maddie was surrounded by people she recognized over the years. Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Chen, Dr. Stanton, Dr. Coleman, and her dad. Her marks softly glowed the blue they were colored with, and Maddie focused on them to distract herself.

“A-and… you said you can communicate with them?” her dad asked, eyes wide.

Maddie nodded. “Yeah, they have, like, their own Titanspeak or something. The Blessing lets me understand it.”

Dr. Serizawa was breathless. “All my life, I believed we could have a connection with the titans… never did I imagine anything like this. If only Vivienne was here to know this…” he trailed off.

Everyone let their head hang low. Dr. Vivienne Graham’s death had hit them all, and the suddenness of it was no help. Dr. Serizawa was the most affected, having worked closely with her, the two being very good friends.

Maddie let a tear fall. “I’m sorry.”

The heads turned to her, asking a silent question. Rick voiced it.

“What? Why are you sorry, this wasn’t your fault kid.”

The brown-haired girl shook her head. “But it is! If I had seen it sooner, if I had gotten Mom to tell me about her plan earlier, I could’ve done something! But I didn’t and now Aunt Viv is dead,” she choked out, fumbling over the last word. 

Mark came forward, wrapping around Maddie comfortingly. She leaned into his embrace, stifling the tears that fell into her father’s coat. After a few moments, they pulled away, Mark bending down to stare into Maddie’s eyes, a hand on her shoulder.

“Maddie, I need you to listen to me. What happened, is  _ not _ your fault. This is not your fault, okay? This is no one’s fault, no one’s but Emma’s, Jonah’s, and this Ghidorah titan’s. There is no blame on you, no one here blames you.”

Maddie looked into her dad’s eyes, and an unspoken message went through.

_ But I blame myself. _

The rest of the team came forward, and they all hugged the two in the middle. Even as tensions rose and the team split after 2014, they were still family. And family stuck together.

…

“Wait, I glowed?! And I released a light that strong?!” Maddie exclaimed, having convinced the others to allow her to watch the footage of the Antarctic escape. She watched the small figure of herself burst into a brilliant display of light, making the whole screen go white for several moments before it went back to normal.

“Yeah, we assume it’s part of the Blessing you told us about. Mothra is said to have -”

“- God Rays!”

Dr. Ilene looked towards the girl. “Yes, God Rays are what the legends called them. How did you know?”

Maddie smiled and looked towards the security footage of all the Monarch Outposts. She located the waterfall where Mothra had cocooned, the site looking exactly like it did in her dream.

“Mothra’s dreaming.”

…

Mark sighed as he stared at his tablet. He had yet to show Maddie the footage of Emma touching Ghidorah, and what looked to be a Blessing pass on. Even from the camera’s shaky perspective, the markings were clearly seen on Emma’s fallen body.

The team had decided to wait a little bit for Maddie to catch up with herself, and get reorientated. After all, knowing that her mother was the only other person on the planet who had a Blessing. Definitely would not make the situation any easier.

“Hey, dad? Is there any other footage?” Maddie called. Mark looked down at the tablet, taking a breath in.

“Yeah sweetheart, there is. I’m coming.”

* * *

Emma stood on a rock out in the middle of the ocean. The water was swirling around her, as the storm around her whipped faster and faster. Yet no matter what happened, she never slipped on her feet, staying steady on the lone rock.

In the clouds, she could see yellow lightning, which lit up enough to show a large silhouette. Three large heads, and wings bigger than anything she had ever seen before on a living creature.

Monster Zero.

The storm turned violent, wind blowing water up the rock, but never reaching Emma. She watched as the shadow grew closer from above before a golden mass slammed into the water in front of her. She blocked the spray of water as best she could, but it soaked her completely, her clothes wet, pressing against her. Emma pulled her jacket over her, warming her up as best as she could.

The titan rose from the water, its three heads peeking out like a submarine’s parascope. They all looked curiously at her, and Emma carefully waved her hand in greeting.

_‘Hello human’_ they said as one.  _ ‘We are Ghidorah, the One who is Many, the Ender of Worlds, the embodiment of Entropy’ _ .

“I - I’m Dr. Emma Russell. Where… where are we?”

_ ‘You are currently on a human craft to the land known as Mexico. I am resting in the same spot you see us now’ _ .

Emma tilted her head in confusion. “Then how are we talking?”

The right head shook in irritation, but the middle one snapped at him. 

_ ‘Of course, she doesn’t understand you fool, this has never happened in her lifetime until her child!’ _

The left head looked to Emma, doing his best approximation of an exasperated look. Emma chuckled. The middle one - god it was getting annoying to say that. Each head needed names - looked back to the blonde woman.

_ ‘You have received the Usurper’s Blessing. We are connected as destruction is to chaos. The connection caused your pitiful human form to collapse, and you’ve only just gained enough sentience to dream again, allowing us to talk.’ _

Emma’s eyes widened. She pieced together the data, making connections quicker than usual. She looked to her arms for marking’s like Maddie’s, only to see small scale designs decorating her knuckles. But she could sense the other markings, just where she couldn’t see them yet.

“So… what does the Blessing mean?”

_ ‘With Blessings, humans can understand Titanspeak, and they gain markings like those on you. They’ll even get powers that correlate to their patrons,’ _ the middle Ghidorah said, annoyed with explaining things but understanding of it.

The titan enhanced brain made more connections, and small sparks of electricity rose from Emma’s hands.

_ ‘ _ _ Careful!’ _ the left head said.  _ ‘Too much, and you’ll wake up. We still have so much  _ more _ to tell you’ _ .

The three heads grinned evilly as Emma extinguished the sparks before she looked back up at the titan.

“What do I call you?”

_ ‘Ghidorah’ _ they said as one.

“No, each head specifically. It’ll be easier if you have names specifically.”

The middle head’s eyes narrowed in confusion and frustration. He looked towards his brothers and received similar looks from them.

_ ‘That matters not, human of ours. If you must give us names, do so, but we do not care. We have a mission to attend to _ ’ he said coldly. 

Emma looked up excitedly. A mission was always exciting, for they were new.

_‘ You wish to return the Earth to the titans, yes? To let them do as they wish?’_ The middle head - fuck it, Ichi was the middle head’s name. The right one could be Ni, and the left could be… San? No, Kevin. Kevin fit better - said.

Emma nodded, a glint going into her eyes. “The Titans were here long before my species. They ruled, and when they went asleep the humans took over. They destroyed this planet, and they need to be stopped. The Titans can fix that.”

Ni actually looked happy for once, in an evil way. Kevin was investigating the flying fish that was nearby her rock, absentmindedly listening to the conversation. Ichi’s lips curled back, his sharp teeth showing as he smiled.

_‘I want that too. And I can do that. I can awaken the titans, but not if the one you refer to as Godzilla is alive’_ he finished, and at that moment, Emma knew what she must do.

The Usurper’s Champion looked into his fiery orange eyes, unaware that her eyes glowed yellow in tandem.

* * *

Emma jolted upwards, startling Jonah and his men, who were next to her on the plane. The British man stood over her, hands behind his back as he waited for Emma to catch her breath.

“I take it you’re all right then?”

Emma looked upwards, and her golden eyes glinted. “I’m more than alright. I know what we have to do now.”

“Oh do you? And how much does this deviate from the plan we  _ already have _ ?” Jonah asked, subtly informing her that the plan was the most important thing.

“Barely deviates. In fact, this will make it much easier.

His interest peaked, Jonah replied.

“Oh? Well, we better get to the meeting room then. Mind explaining the markings?”

Emma looked at her arms, holding her hand over the scale designs. “In a few minutes. How close are we to Mexico?”

Ignoring how the woman knew of their destination, Jonah gave her the time till arrival, which would be in thirty minutes.

“Good. I’m going to take a shower, I feel filthy,” she said, turning to walk towards the small bathroom the stolen Monarch plane had.

“Excuse me, the plan is of utmost importance Dr. Russell!”

Emma whirled around, her fingers lighting with golden sparks. The plane shook, and lights flickered.

“Don’t tell me what to do. Your entire plan revolves around  _ me! _ If you do not treat me with respect, I will leave now and your whole operation will be destroyed with the rest of the world,” the blonde snarled.

Wisely, Jonah nodded to her without another word, turning to walk to the meeting room.

…

Emma stepped out of the shower and shivered. There was no hot water on a plane, so it was cold as ocean spray felt. Grabbing her towel, she rang out her hair before moving to the rest of her body. Stepping onto the rug, she was in front of the mirror, and Emma decided to take a look.

She knew there were markings on her, but dear lord these were amazing. Her forehead had scales and lightning bolt looking designs that resembled a crown shape, which went around the whole of her head, even beneath the hair. 

Her eyelids and cheekbones had lightning bolts on them, a large one racing across the area, smaller offshoots on each one. And her eyes were golden, exactly like Ghidorah’s scales. They flashed yellow every second or so, giving her an intimidating glare. Her lower neck and upper chest supported scaly markings as well, decorating her skin like a low hanging necklace.

Looking at her torso, she saw weird claw looking markings that touched her belly button and curved under her breasts. So she followed them around to her back, where she turned around. Swiveling her head to view the markings, Emma gasped as she observed them. Large dragon wings, exactly the same as Ghidorah’s, were on her back, the golden designs contrasting with her skin tone. 

Looking at her legs, she saw-scaled tails on each one, curling around her thighs down until it reached the bludgeon end of the appendages at her ankle.

Emma traced the designs, stunned as to the impeccable replications to what Ghidorah had. She could faintly sense Ghidorah’s sickening proud feeling, and she reciprocated with evil glee. 

The Blessed woman finished drying off and put on a new set of clothes that she had packed away. A dirty button-up shirt, leaving the top two buttons opened. Her ripped jeans were put back on, and you could see the scaled tails through the ripped fabric. Grabbing a hair tie, Emma pulled up her hair into a ponytail, leaving two wavy bangs to frame her face and the crown markings. 

Good enough for now, but Emma’s newfound sense of narcissism wanted more. Luckily there was plenty of time left to spruce up herself, and Emma couldn’t wait to show off her new status.

As she walked towards the bridge of the plane, ORCA in hand, she couldn’t help but think.

_ The World won’t know what hit them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is appreciated and requested


	6. Six: The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is now the new Blessed of Ghidorah and is leading alongside international ecoterrorist Alan Jonah. And it's time to give her enemies a message, and let them scramble around for her amusement.
> 
> Meanwhile, Monarch is desperately trying to track Ghidorah before he causes more damage to the planet. And once they learn more about Emma's plan for worldwide destruction, the alarms start blaring off.
> 
> From the Isla de Mara site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six lets gooooooooo! This chapter is more of a filler one before more big stuff starts happening again. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

Maddie had never visited Castle Bravo when it was fully complete. She could vaguely remember a trip to the partially complete headquarters a year after Andrew died, to follow her mother on a mission to learn more about the titans.

As life would have it, the base was bustling with people. Soldiers were stationed in every room, and scientists ran back and forth to collect and deliver data. Most of them were focused on finding Ghidorah, while others kept track of the other titans to see if there were any changes in them.

The brown-haired girl followed Dr. Serizawa to the main bridge, where all the Godzilla information was being incorporated and collected. 

“Where is Gojira?” the Japanese man asked.

A voice called out from the sea of people. “He just passed the State of Ceara in Brazil. That tropical storm where Monster Zero disappeared is about to pass Brazil entirely!”

“Pull up the map for us to look at!” Rick called, the scientists scrambling to share their screens with the large screen to the right of the room.

Mark, Maddie, Rick, Sam, Dr. Serizawa, and Ilene all converged to the map screens, followed by Colonel Foster. 

“I just got word from Admiral Stenz, he wants to know what’s going on and be part of it.”

Mark’s breath caught. “Hide Maddie.”

The girl in question turned around to face her father. “What?! Why do I need to be hidden?!”

“I hate it too, but it’s for the best. As much as I love you no matter what, I can’t deny that these mutations you have wouldn’t be ample cause for the government to take you for experiments.”

Maddie’s mouth opened to retaliate, then closed again. Her voice came out small. “Would they really do that?”

Mark knelt in front of his daughter, looking up at her. He took her face in his hands and looked into her glowing blue eyes. “I would never let them take you. I promise. I just want to keep you safe, okay? I’m not leaving again. I love you”

His daughter nodded, wrapping her arms around her dad in a hug. “Okay. Yeah. I love you too.”

They separated, and Maddie looked around the room. “Where will I be? Because I’m still in on it, and I’m not going to miss it.”

A few minutes later, and Maddie was safely tucked away under a table, having a clear view of both the screens and the group of people, yet neither being able to see her. When all that was squared away, Dr. Serizawa started the call.

“Dr. Serizawa, how nice of you to show up.”

“Good afternoon, Admiral Stenz. We have much to talk about.”

“Yes, we do. Mind filling us in quick?”

Dr. Serizawa proceeded to do so, telling Stenz about Emma and Jonah, Ghidorah, and where they were currently headed based on projected paths. However, he did leave out the parts about the Blessings. Too much unknown and too little trust.

The admiral glanced to his side for a second, giving some orders to the crew of his ship, before redirecting his attention to where the Monarch operatives stood. “So Isla de Mara is where they’re heading then? I’ll send word for them to evacuate, better safe than sorry. Good luck.”

And with that, Admiral Stenz signed off, presumably going to talk to world governments on the situation. The team looked around at each other, and Maddie crawled from beneath the table. 

They all looked at each other and ran off, grabbing their things to prepare for their flight. Fifteen minutes later, and everyone stepped onto the Argo, and they took off for Isla de Mara.

...

“What’s at Isla de Mara?

Dr. Ilene stepped forward, loading the files on Outpost 56. “This is Rodan. The Fire Demon, according to the local legends.”

Sam looked at the cave paintings for a second. “Looks like a pterosaur. A giant, flaming pterosaur.”

Mark half-heartedly glared at him, then asked what was so important about the guy.

“Nothing from what we’ve seen. The only interesting thing we’ve found is that apparently, he had frequent interactions with Godzilla, based on the number of paintings we found of the two together.” Ilene responded.

Before anyone could continue, the monitor flashed open again. A quick load later, and all the screens were hijacked, forming one large image. A video call of Emma Russell. 

She was sitting down in front of the camera, her golden markings standing out in the lighting. Hair pulled back in a ponytail, her face wore a confident look as she leaned back in her chair. Behind her sat old radio boxes, which Monarch used in their bunkers since they would always work.

Everyone moved forward to the screens, glaring at the woman before them. Mark stood front and center, Maddie just behind him.

“I can only imagine what you’re all thinking. But this is the only way to do it.”

“Do what, Emma?” Mark grit out.

“Why, I’m saving the world!”

“By releasing those things, it doesn’t make sense, if -”

“As impossible as it seems to your lesser minds, it does. After we lost Andrew, I swore his death would not be in vain. That I would find an answer as to why the titans were rising. But as I dug deeper, I realized: they were here for a reason! And after all these years of asking how to stop them, you never confronted the truth.”

“Which truth?” Dr. Ilene asked cautiously.

Emma leaned forward in her chair, the crown markings gleaming along with her eyes. 

“Humanity has been the dominant species for thousands of years, and look what’s happened. Overpopulation. Pollution. War.” As she said this, the screens changed to show videos and pictures of the words they described, before it turned back to her as Dr. Serizawa sat down in exhaustion and fear.

“The mass extinction we feared, has already begun! And humans are the cause. Humans are the  _ infection _ ! But like any living organism, the planet released a fever to fight this infection. It’s original, and rightful rulers; the titans!”

Mark sat down next to Serizawa, noticing Sam and Rick share a glance of concern. Maddie stayed behind him, keeping the attention off of herself.

“The titans are part of the planet’s natural order, its natural defense system. But if governments are allowed to contain them, destroy them, or use them for war? The human infection will only continue to grow. And within our lifetime, our planet will perish, and so will we.”

The Monarch team looked at each other, and sent silent reassurance to Dr. Serizawa, ignoring Emma’s next sentences. When they refocused, she had only continued onwards.

“Our only hope is to restore balance. By setting free the titans.”

Rick spoke up. “And what’s gonna be left when you do this huh? A dead, charred world overrun by monsters?!”

“No Dr. Stanton, that’s the beauty of the titans! Wherever the titans go, life follows; triggered by their radiation. They are the only thing that can reverse the destruction that humans started, the only guarantee that our planet will be saved.”

Serizawa shook his head into his hand, distraught at his message being twisted into something so evil, before standing up in anger.

“This is a dangerous path! You are meddling with forces beyond our comprehension, gambling with the lives of  _ billions _ !”   
  
“Oh really, I hadn’t noticed. But what are you gambling with Serizawa? Monarch is on the verge of collapse, the people are calling for it to go under the military, whose only objective is to destroy these creatures. Godzilla has been keeping the titans asleep. Ghidorah can kill him and set them free. This is our only chance, our only option!

“Besides, I for sure have a better comprehension of them than you do,” Emma taunted, gesturing to her markings.

Maddie stepped out from behind Mark, and all grew silent. Tears glistened in her eyes as they stared back at her mother’s golden ones.

“This won’t bring Andrew back.”

That made Emma pause. Her eyes seemed to water, before they suddenly hardened, electricity burning them off.

“You of all people should understand Madison! You’re Blessed just like I am, how do you not see that this is the way to do it?!”

“Because Mothra and I don’t see it that way!” the girl cried, her markings glowing white. “Human’s and titans can coexist, we’re living proof! But we don’t need to kill Godzilla, that’ll let Ghidorah take over! Can’t you see? All Ghidorah wants to do is destroy everything, he’s an invasive species. He’s just using you, he’s not even from this planet!”

Emma’s eyes froze in anger, and her markings went an iridescent yellow. “Don’t you dare. No one uses me, Ghidorah and I work together! Neither of us could succeed without the other, and our goals are the same!”

Everyone held their breath as Emma ranted, her eyes getting brighter and brighter yellow, yellow electricity sparking around her, the video buffering slightly, and static mumbling underneath the words. A minute later, and the blonde woman visibly calmed herself down, taking a deep breath and sitting back down. 

Her golden eyes flared as she overlooked the group in front of her. “I can only urge you to take refuge,” she said, her voice sharp. And the screens went blank before returning to their usual monitoring systems.

“Well fuck,” Maddie said. No one could bring themselves to admonish her for a quite accurate statement.

* * *

Heat, cramped, and tired.

Those were the three things that Rodan felt in his volcano, trapped in slumber. He could vaguely sense the human civilizations and orders from Godzilla to stay asleep, but nothing else.

And that was just fine. His king had given him orders, so that’s what he was to do. If Godzilla was worried about what humans would do to them, that’s fine. It was warm in the volcano anyways, just how Rodan liked.

So he ignored it when he heard the clanging of metal above him for two months. He ignored it when they dug into the volcano to observe him better, only shifting subconsciously to stop the flow of lava. 

And he ignored it when he sensed panic and death above him in the small human building. His King told him to ignore them, so that is what he did.

Until his King was right there above him, demanding he awakened with a fury unmatched by any other.

Rodan scrambled awake, shaking himself as he forced his way upwards. The metal covering blew, and the Fire Demon clawed out of the volcano, looking around for his King. Only to see nothing. As he focused, he could hear that his King’s calls were different… yet he couldn’t place what it was. 

He turned towards the human structure and located the source of his King. Well, it wasn’t his King, but in fact, an infernal human device that copied it. He had been lied to!

Rodan screeched in anger, and his cries echoed across the region. He tore into the human devices, the sound disappearing from the loud, but he could still hear it, faintly.

He tracked it to a small moving human thing, going along the hard gray dirt at a high speed. Furious, Rodan launched himself from the volcano, oblivious to the screaming from the nearby human settlement that he normally would have been content to curiously observe.

Time to feast!

* * *

Maddie raced out of the helicopter and immediately made her way towards Outpost 56. Her dad was right beside her, along with Dr. Ilene and Chief Warrant Officer Jackson Barnes. They all knew she was the best suited for this, being able to talk to the titans and listen to them as well. She only hoped that Rodan would hear her as he flew over.

A car was ahead of them on the road, barreling down at close to 120 miles per hour. For a split second, Maddie saw the dumbfounded look on her mother’s face as she drove by with the ORCA blaring from the car’s speakers. Then it was gone, around the other corner as if it was never there.

Rodan was getting closer, and soon he would pass the trio entirely and go into the city, where the evacuation processes were still occurring. Which would not be good.

When the titan of fire was about three hundred feet away Maddie took her chance. Reaching inside herself, she grasped onto her connection with Mothra, who in turn sleepily redirected some of her power to her champion to help. Maddie’s markings began to glow, and she released a burst of light, much lower in intensity than in Antarctica, but still bright enough to catch Rodan’s attention. A shrill cry accompanied the light show, and Rodan slowed to a halt at the sound of his queen.

He landed on the ground, trees set ablaze from being next to him, and crouched to stare at the three humans. His eyes widened as he saw Maddie, recognizing the marks of a Blessed.

_ ‘Blessed by the Queen! Such an event hasn’t happened for thousands of years!’ _ he cried to Maddie, while Mark and Jackson only heard odd bird-like vocalizations. 

“Yes, Mothra gave me her Blessing,” Maddie began before her body clenched up. It finally hit her that she was  _ in front of a FLAMING titan _ ! This was nothing like Mothra was, in her cool temple.

Gulping, Maddie stumbled over her words. “Um, G-Ghidorah is h-heading here. He and my mother, hi-his B-Blessed, want to awaken you all, so they can d-destroy humans.”

_ ‘Three heads?! Oh boy, that’ll be a rough time for King. Where is King? He can stop Ghidorah, humans can stop other humans, yes?’ _

“Um, G-Godzilla is out in the Atlantic still. He should be here in about twenty minutes. But G-Ghidorah will be here in about ten… so…”

Rodan’s eyes widened, and he reared back in surprise. He let a wordless call, and Maddie’s ears rang with fear.

_ ‘False king so soon?! False King cannot win, he will destroy all! I don’t want it all destroyed, I like this island!’ _

Maddie shrunk as her nerves flared, and hid behind her dad. Mark in turn looked to her and asked a question.

“Kiddo, you said they can understand us right?”

Maddie nodded that they could.

“Gotcha. HEY BIG BIRD!” he called, and Maddie hit him in the side in panic as the Fire Demon leaned down to see who said the insult.

“You think you could help us with our Ghidorah problem? We still have people to evacuate from the village down there!” Mark said, pointing to the settlement.

Rodan looked towards it and crackled a response that Mark didn’t understand. He opened his wings and gently took flight so as to not knock down the humans. The titan gently flew over the island and the town, the action only uprooting some small bushes and messing up people’s hair.

“I assume that means yes?” Mark asked sarcastically, looking towards his daughter.

Maddie giggled. “Yeah, he’ll distract him the best he can.”

“Good, because I can see that storm on the horizon. We’ll need all the time we can get before Godzilla shows up.” Mark said tightly. It was a weird feeling for him, needing Godzilla to help him with all things, even though he was indirectly responsible for Andrew’s death.

But maybe now, he could forgive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated!


	7. Seven: A King's Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Late chapter today, I'm sorry about that! It's been busy. I'm expecting this upcoming week to be busy too, so updates might be delayed somewhat. My apologies in forewarning.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I liked writing it, and it has a somewhat lighter tone in the beginning parts, because I wanted some of that.
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

The storm was strong, Rodan would give Ghidorah that. No other titan could create such maelstroms, not even Typhon. Once the fiery titan was a safe enough distance from the town, he flapped his great wings, and a shockwave went off from him, and Rodan sped off towards the growing mass of storm clouds.

His wings felt stiff, which made sense after being wrapped around him for millennia, so the Fire Demon swooped upward, and spiraled in the air, his wings loosening as he did so. Losing altitude, he spun back to the ocean, righting himself just as his feet touched the cold water.

Well, cold for him. It was actually rather warm for this time of year, probably because of his own awakening.

But still, a titan of fire was not really meant for the ocean. The magma flowing through him did not appreciate that. So Rodan pushed himself back up and flew towards the unnatural storm ahead of him.

He reached the edge of it and shrieked an insult at the False King, who responded with his own vocalizations of anger, wordless yet furious. Rodan smartly stayed on the edge of the storm, his superior flying capabilities allowing him to glide just out of range of the three-headed titan, even as Ghidorah was furiously flapping his wings to get closer.

The Fire Demon was flying back out to the ocean, hoping that he could reach his King before Ghidorah noticed what was going on. Then Ghidorah would be easily defeated, and everything would be all good.

But Rodan regretted to say he wasn’t surprised when he felt the force of the storm turn away, heading back towards the volcano he had just come from. He sighed in annoyance and turned around. 

Once again, his body was designed for flight, and he effortlessly caught up to the storm again and pushed through. Ghidorah was intent on reaching the island, and Rodan couldn’t afford to try to distract him. The interloper needed to be as close to the King as possible. 

Flapping his wings, Rodan pushed forward, ignoring the way his body heat cooled under the torrential downpour. He could see the shape of the titan in front of him and doubled his efforts. The middle head sensed this, and the golden dragon paused in the flight to maneuver around. The two behemoths faced each other, swirling in a loose circle to stay airborne.

_ ‘No further False King!’ _

The right head snapped its jaws, bluffing an attack. Rodan didn’t flinch and continued to circle. The lead head continued next.

_ ‘Ah, the little fire demon, do you really think you can defeat me? No one can, not even your pitiful king!’ _

Rodan stayed silent, narrowing his eyes as he took in the information, deciding his best moves. The right head’s eyes were glaring holes into the fiery pterosaur-like titan, while the middle one was filled with taunting joy. The left head…

_ ‘Oh, firebird! I missed you while sleeping! Sorry, but we must stop you from stopping us! Sorry!’’ _

Sighing somewhat fondly, Rodan replied.  _ 'Way of the Titans, left head’ _ .

This caused the left head’s eyes to open in excitement, which made the Fire Demon worry until he spoke again.

_ ‘No longer Lefty! Blessed gave us names!’ _

And the aggravation of the other two heads rose greatly, and no-longer-Lefty had to dodge the half-assed attempt of the middle head chomping on his horns.

_ ‘Right is Ni, Middle is Ichi, and I’m Kevin!’ _ he giggled out.

Rodan faltered in the air, nearly dropping into the ocean. Righting himself, he took a moment to collect himself.

_ ‘Well, it does seem to fit, _ ’ he replied.

_‘Enough of this pointless conversation! You will die today, little firebird! KILL HIM!’_ Ichi said to Rodan, the last of the sentence being directed at his brothers.

_‘Sorry Rodan, but we got a planet to kill!’_ Kevin called, a wide grin on his face as he gleefully ignored his brothers yelling at him to shut up.

It appeared that being stuck in ice for thousands of years really did stuff to you. Rodan really remembered Kevin being more aggressive… though that could have just been from the fear and hunger of the final battle.

Rodan shot forward and pulled his wings back to let his clawed feet go ahead of the rest of his body. Ghidorah did the same action, the three heads leaning back to let loose a war cry.

The titans collided, and their talons scratched against the other’s as they grappled for dominance. Rodan spread his wings, the large mass catching the air, righting himself upwards with Ghidorah beneath him as they fell. Ichi snapped at Rodan’s beak, so the firebird let go of the larger titan only to flap his wings downward, giving him extra momentum to slam his claws into Ghidorah’s belly.

Rodan stabbed his sharp beak into Ghidorah’s chest, and the three heads screeched in pain. Ichi growled an order to the other heads, who bit into Rodan’s wing claws, latching their hooked teeth on. Ghidorah maneuvered the two airborne titans so that he was on the top, and Rodan’s back was to the ocean.

The heads spread out away from the body, and Rodan was lifted off of the golden titan. He stared into the eyes of Ichi, who gave him the evilest look of pleasure a titan could give. He opened his mouth and let out a massive amount of yellow electricity at point-blank, Ni and Kevin letting go as he did so.

The Fire Demon fell to the ocean’s surface, a cry of agony escaping his open beak. The blast mark smoked as Ghidorah watched the rival flier crash into the waves, flailing wings desperately trying to stay afloat.

* * *

Ghidorah’s middle head cackled as he watched Rodan fumble in the ocean waves. Perhaps he should let loose more lightning, and put the pesky bird into shock. Before he could entertain the notion, his infuriating brothers began talking again.

_‘HA! TAKE THAT YOU PATHETIC TURKEY!’_ yelled his right brother.

_‘Awwww… we didn’t even get to say goodbye!’_ the meeker of the three said. _‘Ichi, can we get closer?’_

The middle head whipped his head around.  _ ‘ _ _ Why do you insist on such infernal names! We need no such trivial things!’ _

_ ‘Hey! Our Blessed gave them to us, and I find them enjoyable! And it’s not like they’re in the way of worldwide destruction, so why not?’ _

Well… the left brother did have a point. Their Blessed was a kindred spirit, Ghidorah would be a fool if he didn’t stay in good relations with allies. But no way was he bowing down to his weakest brother’s wishes.

_‘Fine then! If it pleases you then go ahead! But don’t expect me and brother to go along with it!’_ he snarled.

_ ‘Actually, I find the names to be quite intriguing,’ _ the traitorous swine said. Since when did he have the capacity to not be pissed off all the time.  _ ‘Besides, the human enjoys them, and I’d rather be called Ni than something stupid like Kevin. Just accept it, and everything will go smoother.’ _

The middle head swung his head back and forth at his brothers, almost like a tennis match. A minute passed of this, and then the middle head - well, he was Ichi now - sighed. 

_ ‘Ugh fine! We will use the stupid names. Now that that’s settled, we must wait for the little king, and then we can finally -’ _

And the titan in question leaped from the seas, powerful tail swipes pushing up the distance to grab onto Ghidorah’s foot, pulling him into the sea.

With such a quick takedown, Ghidorah could do nothing. Wings flailed, trying to smack the king off of himself, leading to no avail.

Wasting no time, Godzilla pushed Ghidorah down further biting onto the nearest piece of Ghidorah’s flesh. This turned out to be the neck of Kevin, who yelped in fear as the sharp teeth sliced through his scales. 

Godzilla shook his head, thrashing it like a lion would do on a zebra, his teeth making his way through the muscle. When he reached the bone, he opened his mouth more to slam his jaws down harder, snapping the head and part of the neck clean off. Black blood spilled into the ocean, staining it like oil.

Ni and Ichi yelled, voices demanding revenge as they were forced downwards by the determined King. But when completely out of their element and caught off guard, there was nothing the remaining Ghidorah twins could do. 

Luckily for them, Godzilla noticed that Rodan was beginning to drown, his tired wings no longer able to keep himself afloat. Growling, the King sped off to help his subject, leaving a dazed and not good swimmer named Ghidorah in the ocean.

* * *

“What’s Godzilla doing, he could’ve killed Ghidorah right then!” Rick called from his station, which monitored the bioacoustics of the titans.

“He’s heading for Rodan. He must be trying to save him,” Dr. Ilene responded. She looked to the side, where Dr. Serizawa stood, silently asking for his opinion. After all, he was considered an expert in titans, but especially in Godzilla.

“I agree. He is helping those under his rule, especially since it is a rival to his throne that caused them pain. A good king.”

Mark was staring at the screens. He could barely believe it. The creature who he blamed for taking his son, the creature who seemed heartless and uncaring of those around him was just… helping another titan who he had no good reason to help, pushing him towards the nearest spit of land. Especially with Ghidorah being almost dead.

His daughter tugged at his hands, knowing what he was thinking. Maddie looked up at her dad and squeezed the hand tightly.

Beeping came through on the communication screens, and everyone looked towards it. Rick looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Admiral Stenz.”

And the video call information came through, the Admiral sitting in a military vehicle, green lights around him as personnel ran behind him.

“Dr. Serizawa, Colonel Foster, I need you and your forces to immediately disengage and withdraw to a safe distance. Estimated to be at two-plus miles,” the man said, face taught.

Colonel Foster approached the screen. “Admiral, I don’t understand.”

Stenz sighed, before continuing. “We, as in the United States government and military, have been developing a prototype for a new weapon. An Oxygen Destroyer, designed to exterminate all life forms in a two-mile radius.” 

The schematics for the weapon were sent through then, and the people on the Argo glanced at them, paling. The admiral continued as they looked back up.

“With any luck, it’ll kill these things, and this nightmare will be over.”

“Admiral! We must keep our faith in Gojira!” Dr. Serizawa said, his panicked mind using the name he first gave to the species all those years ago.

“I’m sorry Doctor, you had your chance. The missile has already been launched and has started on its way. May God have mercy on us all.”

And the call ended then. Mark rushed to look at the map tracking everything in the area, Colonel Foster next to him.

“He’s not lying,” the woman said. “It’s coming in hot, 90 seconds counting down now.”

Sam spoke up. “Is Godzilla out of range?!”

Dr. Ilene responded. “Yes, but he’s heading back in as we speak. There’s nothing we can do, not with how powerful he is at swimming.”

Dr. Serizawa collapsed into the chair behind him, and sound faded from his comprehension as he watched the screen. Behind him, the Argo pilots were working overtime, pushing their engines to the extreme to get out of the range of the weapon in time.

Just as they escaped the zone, Godzilla recollided with Ghidorah, who had made it to the surface. The two grappled with each other.

“Ten.” Rick started. “Nine… eight… seven… six.”

Maddie ran to her dad’s side, burying her face in his jacket. Her marks shone brightly as she desperately reached out, hoping that somehow Mothra would hear and do something. No matter how impossible that was.

“Five. Four. Three… two… one.”

And the shell hit the water, exploding into a gigantic green bubble. 

A minute later, and fish floated to the surface, dead if they weren’t turned to dust.

Two minutes after the shell hit, and Ghidorah burst from the waves, wings flapping. Seemingly unharmed, the monster flew to the volcano, where the left head began regenerating.

Godzilla’s bioacoustics dropped, radiation levels failing. A beep. And it disappeared.

Ghidorah’s regeneration completed, and he roared in victory, his call spreading across the world.

And the titans rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated!


	8. Eight: The Titan's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghidorah has beaten Godzilla, with a little accidental help from the United States military. With his roar echoing across the planet, the Titans are being awoken, destroying everything in their path. Alan and Emma stand in their hideout, watching as the chaos spreads over the world. 
> 
> But luckily for our heroes, Mothra might just have a solution to all this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter eight!!! This is a chapter I really enjoyed writing, especially due to one scene that I hope you'll catch! It shouldn't be too hard, and it may or may not be a teaser for future work!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

Something changed in the air. A call, it seemed like. A call to awaken, a call to fight. The titan almost ignored it, until it doubled in its intensity,  _ demanding _ for him to be awoken. 

And so the being pushed himself up on his forearms, ignoring the loud noises from the human structures around him. The titan stood up, his massive form towering over the metal shapes that made up the human place. 

The call from the Alpha told him to destroy, and so he did. Rearing back, large strong forearms slammed into the human base, destroying it effortlessly. Massive tusks swung through the strong strings that kept his form trapped in the small area before he pushed his way out into the jungle. He could see a large human settlement ahead of him, with the vast ocean behind it. 

The titan known as Behemoth was ordered to destroy. So destroy he would.

* * *

The trucks were making their way down through the dry land of Sedona, Arizona, oil rigs all around them as they pumped the material from the ground. Heading towards the outpost itself, the people inside were Monarch personnel.

They were inside the trucks, watching their tablets as they all focused on the fight going on in Isla de Mara. The head of Outpost 55, Dr. Will Derkin put his hand to his mouth in shock, watching the fire titan fall to the ocean, thrown by Monster Zero.

“Holy fuck!” his subordinates yelled as Godzilla himself jumped from the water. Dr. Derkin had to admit, it was pretty badass. 

“Cross your fingers and toes, people, hopefully, Big G can take care of this mess for us!” he called, and the team around him yelled their agreements.

Smiling, the Australian man pulled up his tablet’s bioacoustic readings of the titan he was watching over.  _ Titanus scylla _ , or just Scylla. Dr. Derkin frowned. The readings were different. Not awake yet, but the titan beneath his feet seemed… attentive. Waiting, even. That didn’t bode well.

Gasps of shock drew his attention away. He watched alongside his personnel as the Oxygen Destroyer hit, and Godzilla disappeared under the surface. 

And when Monster Zero rose, his heart caught in his throat. Something was coming, he could sense it. The golden dragon landed on the volcano, and Dr. Derkin watched in sick fascination as the lost head regenerated. 

And when the heads roared, they could hear it clearly in Arizona.

The ground rumbled beneath the truck, and Scylla’s claws burst from the ground, oil shooting into the air as the ancient titan freed herself under the new king’s orders.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Wolcott woke up to screams of terror. She shot up from her bed, quickly pulling on her Monarch issued jacket, stumbling down the hallway as the ground shook. Bursting into the main room, everyone looked towards her.

“By the titan’s heart, what is going on here?!” 

“The titans are awaking!” one of them called. 

Dr. Wolcott paled, her tattoo-like designs flashing slightly beneath the long sleeves. Good thing she put on that jacket. “How many of them?” 

“Just about all of them! Ours is no exception!” a different person called. The base shook, and the team panicked before they went back to their stations.

“None of the containment functions are working! Archie is getting up!”

Making a split-second decision, the doctor ran out the door, ignoring the calls after her. She made her way to the trail that led to where Methuselah’s mountain was located, shaking the jacket off, letting her markings show. Her grizzled brown hair whipped in the wind as she ran, and the facial markings she passed off as tattoos from her college years glowed in a bright brown color, the jagged lines framing her eyebrows and cheeks.

Just a bit down the road, she watched her patron begin to cross her eyesight. Even from here, she could see his eyes were an unnatural shade of gold, different from the normal pale yellow he had. Letting her markings glow an earthly brown against her tanned skin, Dr. Wolcott called out.

“Methuselah! What’s going on?!”

The ancient titan paused, and slowly his head moved to where the woman stood.

_ ‘Blessed of mine… what ails are causing the distress in your heart?’ _ his voice low in volume, and slow in speed, yet seemingly impatient at the interruption.

“What’s going on?! The titans are awaking, and destroying things!”

_ ‘A new king has arisen, and we must follow the King’s orders. Is this not what I told you when you happened across myself in the Atlantic?’ _

“It is what you said, but can’t you see that this is wrong?! Innocents are dying, you can’t just let that happen!” Elizabeth yelled.

The golden eyes that were not his burned in hatred briefly, before the titan shook his head in irritation.

_ “I must listen… to the King’s… will,’ _ the titan rumbled, his voice taught as the words caught in his earthen covered throat.

“This isn’t you, Methuselah! You’re a benevolent titan, right? You helped me all those years ago when my captain tossed me into the sea! Fight it, fight this new king!”

The titan didn’t respond to her words, and the woman almost began to wonder if he had heard her until he stumbled.

The massive titan was struggling with himself, jerking from side to side, shaking his head. The very actions causing earthquakes on the land. Only her Blessing allowed Elizabeth to stay on her feet, though she did consider using her other powers to make sure.

A minute later, and Methuselah collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. His eyes opened to look at Elizabeth, and they had returned to their pale yellow.

_ ‘You have my gratitude once more, Blessed of mine. I doubt that I would be free from the king’s control if we were not connected. A woken mind is less easily fooled than one that is still asleep’ _ .

The doctor sighed in relief and looked to her patron titan. “So what’s next?”

_ ‘The False King has ordered us awake, and to destroy. Few other titans, if any, still have Blessed that could shake them free from Ghidorah’s control’ _ .

Elizabeth stood confused for a moment before she connected the dots. “Ghidorah” must be the real identity of Monster Zero. Which meant that he had defeated Godzilla somehow, which would make him essentially the new ruler. Titans, she was smart.

_ ‘I desire to see my compatriots, my children. Perhaps we could convince them to stop, should we get there in time’ _ .

Elizabeth grinned. She walked over to Methuselah, who kneeled down. The woman scrambled up his rock covered leg, having good practice on the mast of the ship she first called home. When she reached the top of leg, she swung on over to her titan’s head, sitting on top of it in a comfortable and safe location.

_ ‘It has been many seasons since you have ridden on me. It summons memories I find enjoyable’ _ .

Laughing, Elizabeth reciprocated the thought, before turning somber. Even from over a thousand miles away, she could see the clouds of storms on the distant horizon to the northwest. 

“ _ Titanus leviathan _ is that way,” she said, pointing.

_ ‘Then let us travel, my Blessed’.  _ Methuselah said, and they slowly lumbered their way to the nearest titan.

* * *

In the Bunker outside of the city of Boston, Alan Jonah stood in front of the screen, watching grimly. Emma stood next to him, a pace ahead as they watched the world burn.

“I thought we were going to release them all gradually. One by one.” 

Ignoring him, Emma looked toward the screens that were tracking Ghidorah. He was currently over Florida, and the Orlando Park System was getting demolished. Emma relished in the feeling of power, and her fingers sparked gleefully. Her eyes shone bright gold, and her markings were perpetually shining.

When they had arrived in Boston, she had time to run back to the house she still owned. Emma had rummaged through her closet and found fresh clothes to replace her tattered ones, as well as grabbing new stuff.

Her ripped and dirtied button-up was replaced with a new one, the top buttons still left undone to showcase the mass of scale markings on her upper chest. The button-up was tucked into a pair of black combat jeans, the tattered designs there as a fashion statement. This allowed for the golden tail markings to be displayed somewhat.

Over the shirt, she wore the same green-brown jacket, since it was excellent at keeping her warm. Her sleeves were rolled up, showing the scales that dotted her arms. Around her wrists were thick studded bracelet cuffs, matching the ones the design featured on the top of her boots. Her hairstyle was the same as before, perfect for flaunting her status as Blessed.

All in all, Emma felt every inch like a queen. Smirking, she replied to Jonah’s earlier statement before going to the training room to practice her newly discovered Blessing abilities.

“Long live the King.”

* * *

Almost a full day had passed since the Isla de Mara event. Sitting in Castle Bravo, Maddie silently cried as Monarch and its people scrambled around her, desperately relaying instructions to do anything that could help stop the titan’s wrath.

Godzilla was dead. Well, they never found a body, but it was likely he was dead. His bioacoustics simply disappeared off their radar, and even though Dr. Stanton was still monitoring for them, they haven’t reappeared. 

She could vaguely hear the TV from where she sat. All around the world, the titans were awaking and destroying the nearby cities. 

There was some lion looking titan in Cairo, Egypt.

In Australia,  _ Titanus bunyip _ was barrelling towards Adelaide.

There was a new MUTO in New Jersey, labeled the MUTO Queen. Apparently, the queen was one of the nicer MUTO’s, since depictions near the containment site pictured it helping Godzilla, unlike the ones in San Francisco and the MUTO Prime.

Rodan was in the Philippines, hiding away in an uncharted volcano, hiding away from Ghidorah’s wrath. 

Kong was still on Skull Island, seemingly indifferent to the call.

The only other awake titan not purposely destroying human settlements was Methuselah in Germany, which baffled Monarch and media alike. Apparently, it was making its way towards the coast, which led Monarch to keep an eye on it in case it met up with Leviathan.

Ghidorah himself was storming up the eastern seaboard of America. Florida was essentially decimated, and Georgia wasn’t much better. The golden dragon was currently making his way towards Washington D.C., presumably sensing a large number of people there. Considering the country had diverted practically all their military reserves there, it made sense in a twisted way. 

Getting rid of the competition.

The news reporter spoke again, mentioning that already millions have been killed, and Maddie began sobbing again.

Then the air stilled, and everyone quieted. The base turned warm and a sense of calm filled everyone. As one, they turned to the window and stared as the downpour caused by Ghidorah came to a stop, and sunlight shone through.

The clouds parted, and in a cry of triumph and greeting, Mothra in all her beauty floated down, her wings flapping. Sunlight dappled around her, and particles of pure light distorted as her glowing form shone with the radiance of a thousand sunrises.

Maddie’s tears returned in full force, this time in joy. 

“Beautiful!” Dr. Serizawa said, transfixed. Dr. Ilene was right beside him, almost in a trance at the sight of the breathtaking queen.

Mothra let loose another cry, and this time, Maddie recognized words in it.

“Godzilla’s alive!”

They all turned to her and saw her face elated. Dr. Serizawa and Mark rushed over to her as she approached the window.

“Are you sure?”

Maddie nodded to Dr. Serizawa. The man let loose a quick laugh, hysterical as anyone had seen him.

“Mothra can sense him, he’s somewhere underground. She’s trying to call to him, so he can tell her where the entrance is.”

“You got all that from a two-second cry?” Mark asked. His daughter laughed, which nearly brought him to tears. He hadn’t seen her this happy since before Andrew died.

“She’s got a response!” Rick called, picking up on faint vocalizations.

“Can you track it?” Sam asked.

“No, it's too faint. But I’m willing to bet that butterfly girl can.”

Maddie nodded firmly. “I can hear him too. I have the general area, and Mothra wants to help make sure we got it right.”

Everyone cheered in excitement. Their one hope was restored! Clapping for a minute, they all settled down, staring at each other.

“Well, what are we waiting for?!” Maddie chirped. That got the people moving. Her dad and Dr. Serizawa ran to their offices to grab the essentials. Colonel Foster was relaying information to Admiral Stenz, who was going to help Monarch operate the above-ground mission to hold Ghidorah off while the water team revived the fallen King.

Maddie stood at the window until the very moment to leave, watching her patron give a light show in reassurance.

The Queen was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated


	9. Nine: The Ancients Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla is alive! Hooray! Now all Monarch has to do is go down and revive his strength by launching a nuke at him! How hard could that be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9!!!!!! This was one of my absolute favorites to write! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

Mothra was an amazing help. Even though Maddie could sense the general area where Godzilla’s call was coming from, she couldn’t pinpoint the location. Too faint, and her Blessed abilities too undeveloped. 

Mothra however, could pinpoint the exact location where the tunnel entrance was, and she floated above it, even sending small tiny God Rays downwards into the ocean beneath her to help.

They were in the northern part of the Bermuda Triangle, the submarine loaded with personnel. They had gotten used to Mothra’s presence, and calmly yet efficiently did their job. The captain was ensuring the safe storage of the onboard nukes since those would be used to help Godzilla come back from the dead, as Chief Warrant Officer Jackson Barnes put it before they left.

_ ‘Good luck, my child,’ _ the Queen of the Monsters called down to her Blessed.  _ ‘May the journey be safe, and may you find no harm to come to you’ _ . 

“Thank you, Mothra. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

The titan sent a wave of strength, which made Maddie feel much better about this. Being integral for communication with Godzilla, her presence was necessary, so that had made her quite nervous. But luckily, Mothra was there.

“Okay, get inside people! Heading under in five minutes!” called a soldier from the hatch. Maddie made her way inside after one final wave to Mothra, followed by her dad, Dr. Ilene, and Dr. Serizawa.

Once inside, they went to the operating room, where the captain was overseeing the ship's instructions. The five minutes passed, and he directed the submarine to go under the waves, pushing towards the seafloor where Mothra’s God Rays reached.

...

Halfway into the expected length of the trip, the alarms rang loudly. 

“The hell’s going on?!”

“We’re caught in a vortex! We can’t break free!”

Mark rushed to Maddie, grabbing her tight as she struggled to keep herself from falling onto the hard ground. The crew around them held onto their desks for dear life, praying to their gods that they would somehow survive.

The captain forced his way to the screen and paled.

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!”

And the ship slammed into something, knocking the wind out of everyone on board.

After a few moments to regain their balance, and their wits, the people on the sub looked up to see that the lights were red. Meaning they were put on emergency mode, to conserve any energy they could.

“Where are we?” the captain called.

“Don’t know sir, but the travel meter says we’re three hundred thousand meters off course!”   
  
“That's impossible!” the captain replied. Before anyone else could say anything, Dr. Stanton spoke up.

“Yes, I knew it! The Hollow Earth theory! Underneath the ground there's a bunch of tunnels that the titans can use to wiggle around and zip back and forth - that's not the point. I knew it, Chen, I was right!” he exclaimed, more excited than ever.

“Shut up Rick!” the woman replied, exasperated. 

The captain came back, “We’ll take an emergency pull forward. Doctor Serizawa?”

The man looked up. “Launch probes.”

The probes were pretty large actually, with two good-sized propellers in the back for locomotion, and two in the front for aerial movement. They were piloted by Dr. Stanton, who was sitting down at the probe station.

“Range, 1000 meters. Camera, good. Holding in range. Steady,” he said, moving the probes around so that their white light could see things. 

A jumpscare as the probe’s camera passed over a statue, an extremely large one.

“Pan right,” Mark said. “This looks Egyptian… or Roman?” he asked, the camera panning to show a large pillar that was the front of some large building. 

The probe went further, the submarine not far behind. They passed another wall, and Rick responded to Mark.

“No, this is - this is way older.”

To their left was a humongous wall that was taller than the submarine was long. It was covered in paintings and carvings that had stood the test of time. It depicted hundreds of small figures - people - surrounding a large depiction of what was undoubtedly Godzilla himself.

“Oh my…” Rick breathed.

“All the legends,” Dr. Ilene said. “They’re all true.”

“They really were the first gods like Maddie said,” Dr. Serizawa said. He stared at the carvings in awe.

“If only the Earth and stones could speak the stories they could tell us.” Unaware of just how true that statement could be, if only he was stationed in Germany.

Dr. Serizawa’s eyes widened in remembrance. “Dr. Stanton, any sign of Godzilla?”

“Yeah, the probes are detecting a large radioactive blob just past that ridge.”

“Set the course.”

…

“I think we should stop,” Rick said. The team looked at him incredulously.

“Why?” Mark asked.

“Because I still wanna have kids one day,” the white-haired man said, tapping the radiation warning. “Preferably without flippers.”

“Keep the probes going, it looks like there’s an air pocket up there. I’m seeing O 2 , CO 2 , and methane.”

The probes continued, pushing the boundaries of the limits. One of them collapsed at the 1000 meter mark, another further at the 1200 meter mark.

The last one made it to the air bubble, shifting into air travel mode. It swiveled over to the center of the pocket, where a large mass was. Through the smoke the Monarch team could see the giant spines on the titan’s back.

“My God...” 

“-zilla!”

Mark glared at Rick. Just then the probe collapsed, and Rick muttered a ‘goodbye Gracie.’

“Pull up the last frame,” Serizawa directed. “There, the source of the radiation. He’s feeding.”

“That’s why he returned here, he’s regenerating,” Ilene said.

“This is his home,” Dr. Serizawa voiced, and everyone paused to take that in. Rick turned around in his chair.

“So, the dude has this covered right? All he needs is a little nap?”

“No, it's not covered. He’s basically in a coma, he won’t wake up for a long time,” Maddie spoke up for the first time in the ancient city.

“So we need to proceed as planned.”

Rick held up his hands, waving them slightly. “Woah woah here, let's wait a minute. We’re wanting to shoot a nuclear torpedo to revive a giant monster, this isn’t like jumpstarting a car!”

“We have another complication,” the captain said, coming from the nearby room. He had been doing diagnostics with his crew, which promised some issues. “The weapon’s system was damaged when we crashed. We can’t fix it.”

Dr. Ilene approached. “Okay, what if we went inside and blew up the warhead manually?”   
  
“No way, if the heat won’t kill you, the radiation will.”

Dr. Serizawa looked like he was about to speak up, his face somber. But Maddie beat him to it.

“I’ll go.”

“What?!” Mark yelped. “No, absolutely not! You’ll die!”

“I need to do this, I’m the only one who can! I’m Blessed, remember? Radiation won’t affect me.”

“Ignoring the fact that the heat  _ would _ kill you, we don’t know for sure that the radiation wouldn’t affect you!” Mark replied, his arms waving wildly in distress.

“Dad, come on! It’ll be fine. Mothra wished me goodbye, and said that nothing would harm me down here!”

“But we don’t know that for sure!”

**_‘Calm yourselves, little humans’_ ** a voice reverberated in everyone’s ears, patient and fond.  **_‘The Blessed is correct in her assumptions_ ** **’** . And the voice dissipated.

Everyone stood in shock. There was no question about it. That was Godzilla. And he had just spoken to everyone, which wasn’t supposed to be possible since only Maddie was Blessed.

“So…. I’m going now, right?” Maddie asked. Her dad sighed and nodded quietly.

…

Maddie stepped out of the controllable ship and dragged the case with the nuke in it out. Her dad had handed it to her before wrapping her in a hug as they said their love yous and farewells; the captain didn’t want his submarine anywhere nearby when that nuke went off.

The girl struggled to pick up the case and made her way to the stairs. She climbed up slowly, giving the sub more time to get out of range as she pushed forward. Lava poured down the walls around the room, giving the room an uncomfortable heat level. It felt like Maddie was standing in an oven, but just as Mothra said, no harm came to her. The Blessed’s markings glowed slightly as Mothra sent reassurance through their link.

Reaching the top, she frowned slightly at Godzilla’s form, which was breathing raggedly and heavily. Maddie made her way over to the front of his body, knowing that's where the head of the massive titan was.

She placed the nuke down ten meters away from him, opening the case to input the time limit. Five minutes seemed like a good amount of time.

So Maddie sat there for about a minute and a half, contemplating what would happen next. No harm would come to her, she knew that, but she hoped the explosion didn’t leave her falling into the deeper parts of the hollow earth.

**_‘Child, come closer,’_ ** Godzilla said. His nose breathed out a puff of air to clear the smoke, and he forced his eyes open. The brown-red of his eyes looked down onto Maddie, softly and full of kindness.

“Hi,” the girl breathed.

**_‘Greetings, child. It has been a long time since anyone has entered the Temple of my kind. It’s a shame that in order to restore myself, it must be destroyed,’_ ** he replied, moving his eyes to stare at the nuke. So he knew what it was going to do then.

“I’m sorry. It really is beautiful down here, and I wish there was another way.”

**_‘Fret not, child. The beauty of life is that it can always be rebuilt. The times have changed, little one, and while the sentiment of your ancestors will always have a place in our hearts, the importance of the new generations outshines what was’_ ** .

“That was… deep,” Maddie responded. Godzilla huffed in amusement. He pushed forward and looked at Maddie closer.

**_‘You are Blessed by Mothra, I saw that in the Antarctic. In the past, all the Blessed have changed in their understanding of the ways of the world. What have you learned since your Blessing?’_ **

“Well,” Maddie said. “People have vastly underestimated Titans. You all are so much more… intelligent than most people thought. I thought otherwise, most of Monarch did. But of course, we had no proof.”

Godzilla shifted again, softly looking into the girl’s eyes. 

**_‘Most of human history we have been slumbering, occasionally waking to feed throughout the centuries. The few of us that have been awake in recent times were targeted by your weapons, not that they did anything. Humans often see us as mindless beasts who wish for death. So even as your kind advanced more, created more destruction, we haven’t needed to awaken. I was only awake often because I am the King. Your radiation bombs awoke enemies of mine. Yet now, one of them will revive me and my strength’_ ** .

Maddie sputtered out a laugh. “Ha! Yeah, it’s really weird how ironic life can be.” The two of them looked towards the case holding the nuke.

Thirty more seconds.

“Hey, how am I supposed to get out of here? Not like I can breathe water outside of the tunnels.”

Godzilla’s eyes squinted, in what looked like amusement. Maddie stepped closer to him and rested her hand upon his scales. It took up the entire palm of her hand, and that was just the smallest one within arm's reach.

**_‘Arise little human, and be the first Twice Blessed’_ ** .

And her world turned white as the Blessing formed, right as the nuke went off.

…

Even with five minutes to spare, the power of the explosion still pushed the submarine. They rocket to the surface, being shoved out of the water like a gnat.

Mark was pressed into the back of his seat, holding on for dear life as he shoved his eyes shut. Next to him, Dr. Ilene grabbed his hand to hold on tight. Seemed he wasn’t the only one scared for their safety.

The submarine crashed back to the ocean and bobbed up on the surface. He unbuckled the seat restraints and made his way to the ladder that led to the hatch. One of the soldiers was already climbing, and he pushed the hatch open. Mark climbed up, the Monarch team behind him as he grabbed the soldier’s hand to be helped up onto the soaking deck.

Water was still spraying from above when we pulled out his binoculars, scanning the ocean in hope for his daughter to come back to him, Godzilla with her.

Wait. Mothra’s Blessing was for inside the tunnels… how was she supposed to get back up to the surface?

Panicking, Mark barely heard Dr. Serizawa asked if he’d seen anything. Right then, his binoculars came across a large dip in the water, steadily growing weaker.

With it being too large to see clearly, he put down the binoculars and stared at it, the rest of the team doing so as well.    
  
The world began to seem to chant dramatically, and the wind blew in weird manners that almost sounded like an instrument. The dip in the ocean started to glow blue as it got deeper, and the almost music-like quality to the air only got more intense.

Rising from the sea came one of Godzilla’s spines, glowing with power. More and more showed as the titan rose from the sea, the ocean itself parting to allow the creature to stand at the ocean’s surface. His head pulled out of the water, and water dripped from it like it was Niagara Falls. The telltale sound of him charging up began to ring alongside the ever-increasing crescendo of the world’s rhythm, and the titan began to puff himself out as power coursed through his veins.

Mark spotted Maddie standing next to Godzilla, the water beneath her spiraling into a pillar under her feet to lift herself up to the Titan King. She glowed next to Godzilla, but this time her markings weren’t in Mothra’s whitish blue, but instead, they were the same shade as Godzilla’s. The lights revealed new markings, scales that ran across her cheeks and mingled among the freckle-markings from Mothra, which paired with the glowing of her eyes. Other scales wrapped around her wrists and ankles, perfectly accentuating what already was there while also drawing attention to itself. What looked to be gills glowed on each side of Maddie’s neck, three lines where her neck met her collarbone. And if Mark was looking at Maddie’s back, he would have seen three rows of glowing markings that mimicked the arrangement of Godzilla's dorsal plates. They charged up from the base of her spine upwards, in sync with Godzilla’s own.

And as the music in the air came to an ecstatic height, the two let out a roar of defiance as their mouths exploded into an atomic inferno, blasting a beam of pure radiation and power into the sky above them. 

The clouds parted around the beams, and around the entire world, people heard their call, and hope was restored again. The titans heard the voice of their true King once more and ceased attacking, and people looked upon the twin beams of blue as if their deity of belief had just come down from their realm.

The two closed their mouths, and the markings lost their glow as they looked toward the submarine. Maddie grinned at them, her teeth slightly pointed, and Mark could see small bits of smoke escaping her mouth. The girl dived into the sea after a wave to the King, and she rocketed towards them, jumping up and onto the observation deck like someone who could control water all their life.

“Hey, dad. What’d I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated


	10. Ten: So Begins the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is Chapter Ten! And I've decided on thirteen chapters in total, so this fic is almost done! However, I am going to be updating less frequently. I'm having trouble writing the fight scenes properly, and I want to make sure the chapters are good before I post them. I apologize for the delay in updates!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter Ten! I liked writing it, so I hope it's good!
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

“What the hell is going on?!” Emma asked no one in particular, her fingers racing across the keyboard, flipping back and forth between news channels and hacked Monarch cameras.

“I presume you’ve seen the issue going on. Any idea as to what caused it?” Jonah asked, the man standing behind her. 

Emma huffed before replying. “I don’t know! They shouldn’t be doing this, Ghidorah told them to do this, and he’s the new alpha!” She went back to scrambling at the computer before she froze. Her markings brightened, and Jonah shifted to attention, recognizing it from the copious amounts of training Emma had done in the past several days.

_ 'Blessed of mine, the servants have stopped their wrath’ _ . Ichi said.

“Yeah Ichi kinda noticed that. What caused it?!”

_‘The little king is alive! The little king is a cheating trickster, and he stopped this!’_ Ni growled angrily.

“What?! Impossible! Even if Godzilla survived, it would take him decades to get back up to shape!”

_‘Well, he is here, that much is a fact. We must take back control, or else all will be for nothing!’_ Ichi responded. He seemed very irritated, and that caused Emma to get irritated as well. 

Jonah looked to the screen above him and shifted. “Perhaps we can do this manually? Broadcast the ORCA alongside Ghidorah, that might make them attack again.”

“You hear that Ghidorah?”

_ ‘No.’ _

Emma relayed the question, and Ghidorah’s three heads made a noise of thought. Silent for a moment, Ichi then spoke up.

_ ‘That might work, but it’s not for certain. And we risk Godzilla coming to stop us.’ _

“Well yeah of course. All plans have risks. But couldn’t we also kill him then? That would eliminate two problems right there.”

Ni voiced his approval, and Ichi decided that they would do it. Emma and Jonah were to bring the ORCA to Fenway Park, where they would broadcast the symbol after securing the area. That would help Ghidorah pinpoint the location where he would release his call as well.

Right when they were about to disconnect, Emma realized that Kevin was not present in the conversation at all.

“Hey Ni, Ichi? How’s Kevin doing?”

_ ‘Ask him yourself, little human’ _ .

“Kevin? You alright buddy?” Emma asked softly.

_ ‘FUCK. NO. I am not okay! Stupid gecko, stupid teeth. I do not want to be ripped apart again! I hate it! The sooner we kill Godzilla, the sooner I can kill him myself. KEVIN WILL BE THE STRONGEST BROTHER!’ _

Okay then, it seemed being killed then regenerated really messed with Kevin’s head. Good to know.

“Alright buddy, you do that. I believe in you.” Emma replied, mentally glaring at the two brothers who glared at her for supporting their meekest brother’s campaign. 

The connection between the titan and Blessed ended, and a minute later the news reported that Ghidorah had left the Washington D.C. area and was slowly making his way upwards to Boston.

Jonah called for his men, who filtered in quickly. He and Emma relayed orders, and after a chorus of acknowledgment, the team packed their things and left to set up in Fenway Park.

* * *

“We’re getting ORCA waves from Boston, at Fenway Park! Ghidorah is heading there too!” Sam called, his voice taught. “Emma’s trying to get the titans to attack again.”

“Well, then it's a good thing that Godzilla’s all juiced up and ready right? All we gotta do is stay out of his way,” Rick said. Several people agreed with him until Mark and Maddie stepped forward.

“No, this time we join the fight,” Mark spoke, determination filling his voice. Some disputes came up, but Rick quickly called to order.

“Dude, G’s got this covered. We’ll just get in the way of him going after Ghidorah.”

Maddie stepped forward, her marks flashing to gain everyone’s attention. “Let them fight. But that doesn’t mean we can’t help. Godzilla is still injured, despite his massive radiation amounts. We can help distract Ghidorah, get Big G the upper hand.

“Besides… we need to stop my mother.”

Rick stilled at this, and his face went contemplative. “Well… I suppose that would be good. So who’s going where?”

“I’ll be on the Argo leading the attack on Ghidorah. The Blue and Black squadrons will be alongside us, helping with Godzilla. Barnes, Griffin! Take Kim, Johnson, and Rahn with you while you go with the ground team to capture Dr. Emma Russell and Alan Jonah.” Colonel Foster said, her authoritative dynamic easily carrying out over the area. 

“I’m going down as well,” Mark said.

“Me too,” Dr. Serizawa said.

“And me.”

Everyone turned to the person who said it: Maddie.

“No, absolutely not! These are terrorists, you should not have to deal with this!” Mark yelled. Nobody blamed him, his daughter volunteered to go after global terrorists.

Maddie shot back immediately. “I need to go! I’m Blessed, just like mom is! I’m the only one who can fight her!”

Father and daughter glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Mark had to admit, it was nice seeing a fire in his daughter’s eyes again after so long. But still, he was NOT letting his daughter walk into a building full of terrorists.

…

Mark walked alongside First Lieutenant Griffin, his hands holding onto a handgun. Ahead of him was his daughter, walking right into a building full of terrorists even though he hated it. Sensing his distraught, Dr. Serizawa made his way over to him, patting his shoulder in reassurance.

Around them, was Fenway Park. The helicopter landed in the center of the fields, where the people inside had rushed to the nearest doorway to keep themselves from being surrounded. They knew Jonah and Emma were in the building, likely in the control room due to the ORCA’s precious nature. So the G-Team soldiers went forward, taking out the spaced-out terrorists quietly and efficiently. 

Eventually, they made their way to the hallway that led to the control room. Sergeant Barnes peeked around the corner and ducked as a bullet skidded across his helmet.

“Shit! They know we’re here!” he said. One of the other soldiers poked their head out, only to receive the same as Barnes, and they scrambled to hide.

Every time they tried to even assess the situation, they were forced back behind the wall. 

“Damnit!” Mark said, frustrated. 

Growing tired of the stalemate, Barnes pulled out a grenade, taking the pin out and tossing it into the hallway. 

“Fuck, run!” one of the terrorists shouted, and then an explosion was heard. Barnes took a glance, and luckily the hallway was empty except for three smoking corpses on the ground.

The group kept going until they reached the door to the control room. No doubt they heard the explosion and were waiting with guns at the ready. Maddie stepped forward, shrugging her dad off.

Her markings began to glow again, this time in Mothra’s whitish blue. She channeled energy into her hands, and when she reached the tipping point not even a second later, she shoved herself against the door, which fell open easily. As soon as she entered the room, Maddie released the energy, and the God Ray burst into existence. Screams were heard as the people inside were blinded, not enough time to cover their eyes. The light died down slowly, and Maddie dropped to one knee.

Her dad and Dr. Serizawa ran to her side, while the soldiers went and knocked the blinded terrorists unconscious. Taking a second, Maddie rose to her feet to see what her powers did.

The room was smoking, the light having burned almost everything inside. In the corner of the room, she could see the TV was fried completely, as was the ORCA device that was attached to it.

What she didn’t see was Alan Jonah or her mother.

“Well done, Madison.”

Speak of the devil.

“I see you’ve gotten better at your abilities. Still, it’s a shame that you’ve had the Blessing for longer, yet I’m more skilled than you are.”

Maddie turned to see Emma and Jonah at the door, looking smug. Mark and Serizawa moved in front of her protectively, but Maddie could still see the glare that Emma gave them.

Barnes pointed his rifle at the two terrorists, his soldiers doing the same. “Hands in the air, you are under arrest!”

Emma smirked, her markings glowing a sickly golden yellow. “Sure thing.”

Her hands went upwards in the traditional ‘don’t shoot gesture’ and then she thrust them upwards. Lightning shot from her fingertips and the entire building went dark, and the soldiers were struck. Griffin was hit directly on her chest, the wound fatal. 

“Oops!” Emma taunted sweetly. “My bad!”

Maddie screamed. She had known Griffin for a while, and although they hadn’t talked much, she was still fond of the soldier. She ran forward to her mother, tackling her to the ground. Jonah moved to pull her off, but Mark was there in an instant, dragging him away from his daughter before he smacked him across the face with his gun.

Dad and daughter stood back to back, each facing their chosen enemy. The G-Team was forced to turn in a different direction as more of Jonah’s men arrived.

The final battle had begun.

* * *

Godzilla roared in anger, charging across the destroyed human city to Ghidorah, who was charging as well. Around the King were the human aircraft, shooting their miniature explosives at the golden dragon, who ignored them. The colossal creatures collided in the middle, the King’s arms grappling with Kevin and Ni’s snouts as he sank his teeth into Ichi’s face.

The three heads groaned in agony, wrestling themselves free from Godzilla’s grip. Ghidorah flew back, crashing into buildings that only crumbled into ash underneath him. Stalking forward, Ni attempted to sneakily bite Godzilla’s left arm, only for the titan to smack it away like an annoying fly. In retaliation, Kevin grabbed onto the other arm, but it was too late.

Godzilla had begun to spin, and his massive tail whipped into Ghidorah’s side, letting loose a shockwave, the three-headed titan stumbling.

_ ‘Mother fucker!’ _ Ichi said, feeling the pain in his left side. As the titan assessed the damage, Godzilla took that as an advantage. He pushed forward, knocking Ghidorah to the ground, dodging a lightning blast. 

Movement above him, and Godzilla swerved as one of the human’s ships spiraled out of control, having been hit by the electricity. Silently paying his respects, he didn’t notice Ghidorah get back up until he turned around to face him again.

The titan of the seas went to slap one of Ghidorah’s heads, but Ichi maneuvered under it, grabbing him by the throat. Ni and Kevin eagerly latched on to his shoulders, lightly rising into the air before shoving Godzilla onto his back, pushing him through the city's houses. 

However, with the nuke's power-up, it took less than three seconds for Godzilla to charge up his atomic blast. Which was more than enough for him to hit Ghidorah point-blank, forcing him back into Fenway Park again. Godzilla rose again, and the titan’s stared at each other.

**_‘I am giving you one chance, False King. Leave my planet, and never return.’_ **

_ ‘NEVER!’ _ the invasive species cried, anger filling all three of the heads. Kevin snaked forward, and his brothers watched.

_ ‘This world will be destroyed, and there is nothing you can do about it! You killed me before, and now it's our turn to kill you!’ _

Ni and Ichi called their approval, roaring in a challenge. But then, the air calmed, and the humans around them stopped firing. The skies shone behind the storm clouds, and from behind Ghidorah, the Queen of the Titans dove from the skies. 

Mothra let loose a trilling war cry, and she spat a large gob of webs at Ghidorah, trapping his heads against the only skyscraper still standing. The moth titan swooped to the sides, her bioluminescent wings glowing a deep orange in anger. 

_ ‘You will not destroy this world, False King! Not when I’m here to halt you!’ _

Ni was only caught by the snout and wiggled his way free from the webs. He snarled at Mothra, before turning back to the other two trapped Ghidorah heads. He started gnashing at the webs, slowly cutting them free before he saw something in the glass reflection.

Godzilla had made his way behind him and was running as fast as his legs could. Ni tried to stop it, but the King crashed into Ghidorah, and the skyscraper collapsed, and Ghidorah was nearly crushed. Godzilla stood over the fallen titan, snorting in intimidation. 

Ichi looked at his surroundings. Recognizing the area where he had first landed to approach the park his Blessed told him about, he looked across several blocks. His keen eyesight could see inside the building, and he caught sight of the pitiful humans duking it out against his Blessed. Ichi grinned, and let loose a cackle of determination and ill intent.

Godzilla paled as much as a scale-covered King could, and began to charge another atomic blast, this one to punch straight through Ghidorah’s armor. 

Then all he heard was a scream from the direction of his Blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated!


	11. Eleven: Inevitable Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... turns out I lied the last chapter. I went to go finish this one yesterday, and now all the chapters are done... woohoo! So I hope you all enjoy them! See you soon!
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

Maddie could hear the titans clashing in the city, so close to them, yet so far as her attention was diverted from the large fight. She stooped low, an electric bolt just missing her right shoulder. Maddie scrambled out of the way of another blast and looked at her mother, who stood down the hallway. 

Lightning was crackling around her hands, running up her arms until her elbow. A wide lopsided grin was on her face, and her markings were not a golden color, but instead a bright yellow, the same color as the electricity coming at her daughter.

“Give up Madison! You’re not as strong as me, I’ll just kill you!” 

Maddie grimaced in response and pulled on her connection to Mothra. Almost immediately, the God Ray’s came to life, and she pushed them from her fingertips, the light beams barrelling into her mother full force. Emma tumbled to the floor before her head flipped up and glared at her daughter.

“How?! It should’ve taken you much longer to charge an attack that powerful!”

Then Maddie realized. She didn’t notice when her powers came so suddenly at the control room, because of the anticipation. But it definitely had not taken that short to release a blast like she did in Antarctica. 

It was the nuke. If the Blessing protected from radiation and gave powers similar to the titans, then the power behind it would have to be the same! The radiation from the nuke left her supercharged, just like the King himself.

Still glowing brightly, she launched another volley of light beams. However, Emma was ready this time, and rolled out of the way, taking a second to recharge her arms with Ghidorah’s lightning. The woman loosed the energy, and Maddie was grazed on her left side, the arm going numb as an electrical burn began to form.

“OW! Fuck!” she cried and grabbed onto the arm to steady it, her hand gripping on tightly. She steadied herself, desperately keeping herself focused on her mother. Maddie recalled her powers, and light energy concentrated around her leg. Thinking back on the survival skills her mother had taught her after Andrew died, she roundhouses kicked Emma in the face, which caused the woman to slam into the wall. The God Ray’s around her leg left Emma’s face uncomfortably warm, and it would likely turn into a really bad sunburn.

‘Heh, now you’re using my own tricks against me. I guess I taught you well then.” Emma stalked forward, and her fingers crackled with power. She blasted Maddie with electricity, and the girl screamed in agony before her mother repeated it.

* * *

When Mark heard Maddie scream, he went red. He had been scraping with Alan Jonah, using the skills he learned from martial arts as a kid to his advantage. Of course, Jonah had a much better fighting experience, having been in the military until relatively recently in their lives. 

Ducking and weaving, he threw an arm up to block a swinging arm. They collided together, their limbs perpendicular as they struggled to gain an edge.

“Well then, Dr. Russell, it seems you’re more capable than expected,” the older man drawled. “But not enough to keep your daughter safe,” Jonah continued, gesturing with his chin towards where Emma had shocked Maddie again. The girl screamed out in pain, and Mark saw red.

He drew back his leg, and shot it forward without warning, and struck Jonah right in the nether region.

“Ough!” the British man said, and he dropped to the floor in pain. Taking his chance, Mark ran over to where his family was duking it out.

He jumped over his daughter and crashed into Emma, who snarled in fury. She tried to push Mark off, but he stayed on, using his superior bodyweight to trap her on the ground.

“Get off of me you oaf!” Emma yelled, struggling underneath her ex-husband. When Mark tried to maneuver them so he could keep her down better, she loosened an arm. She tapped into her connection with Ghidorah, and in her anger, she launched an extreme amount of electricity right at him.

Thousands of volts plunged through Mark’s body, and he went flying into the air before slamming down into the floor. He spasmed and jolted as he laid there, paralyzed. Mark could see Emma standing back up, and he could vaguely hear Godzilla and Ghidorah’s movements stop. 

A shriek arose from behind him, and Mark’s ears rang in pain. Emma, however, stood there, a smug smile on her face as she laughed at Mark in pain.

Mark felt his consciousness drift away, and he closed his eyes to a blinding blue light.

* * *

The scream was painful. An ugly sound that tore at her vocal cords, made them shake in the most unpleasant of ways. Maddie’s throat was sore from the pain as her dad collapsed to the ground, twitching as electricity sparked from him; the same color as the one dancing around Emma’s body.

Mothra sent waves of energy through their link, and Maddie felt herself lose the fatigue from the electricity her mother had just hit her with. The teenager stood up, and she glared at Emma.

“Oh, look at that. Your poor father is lying on the ground again. And this time he isn’t drunk! What a surprise,” she said. Emma looked back towards her daughter and continued. “It didn’t have to be like this Madison! You could have joined me, you all could have! Ghidorah will make this world a better place, he just has to make it worse first!”

Maddie nearly fell to her knees again. How had this happened? How had her mother fallen so far without her noticing? How, how, HOW?! There had to have been something she could have done!

A calming aura, a warm sensation, and her mind cleared.

No.

No more.

No more self-blame.

Her mother’s mistakes were not her own.

Emma’s mistakes were not her own. Emma was not her mother, she no longer deserved that title.

Maddie stood tall this time, fire in her eyes. The radiation from the nuke sizzled under her skin, and she grabbed onto it. Eagerly following her wishes, the radiation began to do its thing. A bassy humming noise began to fill the air.

Emma hurriedly looked out the window, watching to see if Godzilla was aiming at the building. When she saw him approaching, she startled before she realized she didn’t see the glowing from his dorsal plates. Emma looked to Maddie in bewilderment and gasped.

Maddie was  _ glowing _ . Instead of the white-blue, she exhibited before, this time Maddie’s markings were an atomic blue, the exact same as Godzilla’s aura. The humming grew louder and louder, and Maddie’s eyes shone with the light before she opened her mouth in a scream.

A blast of atomic breath left the opening and barrelled towards Emma. Powered up by the radiation, it was immensely powerful, and Emma ragdolled in its beam until she slammed into the wall. The atomic blast nearly broke through the wall, before Maddie dropped to her knee in exhaustion. She looked up and focused on Emma.

Said woman was struggling to get to her knees. Her body smoked, and burns were all over her body. The markings on her body barely flashed, as she jolted softly. 

But Maddie barely had time to be proud of herself, or check on her dad before a triple shrill filled the air, and a spike clubbed tail swung from the roof into the building, cutting Emma away from the rest of the group. 

_ ‘You will not hurt our Blessed any longer!’ _ called Ghidorah simultaneously. The tail helped prop up Emma, who shakily stood before running away from the fight. Not even a glance back at Maddie or Mark. 

Maddie whirled to her dad and leaned down against him. She couldn’t feel her hands, so she wasn’t able to tell whether or not he had a pulse. So instead, she settled for grabbing him and slowly dragging him to where the G-Team was, who had just finished dealing with the last of Jonah’s men. Jonah himself was nowhere to be found. 

“Aye!” Barnes called. “Kim, Johnson! We got a civilian over here!” The three surviving soldiers ran over to Maddie and took Mark from her arms. They laid him over a table, and Johnson put his hands on Mark’s neck to feel for a heartbeat.

“We got a pulse!”

Maddie laughed in relief and elation before she tried to help them move her dad.

“No way Butterfly Girl, we gotta get him outta here, and fast! Those titans are really not having a good day now!”

Maddie paled, turning around to look at the crushed hallway. 

“You can say that again.”

* * *

Ichi snapped at Godzilla, who merely glared at him. The titans were across from each other, a small distance away as they stared each other down. Above Godzilla, Mothra was circling.

Annoying little queen. If she hadn’t Blessed a child, none of this would have happened in the first place! 

The King and Queen conversed silently, so Ghidorah took a risk to redirect attention onto his Blessed. Pushing the woman up with his tail, the two heads looked at her while Kevin glared at Godzilla. 

_ ‘Do not fear Blessed, you will live today. Go forth from the battlefield with honor, and watch as I kill these pathetic titans and take over the planet once more!’ _

The woman did just that, leaving with a farewell to all three of the Ghidorah brothers, even Kevin turning to say goodbye. He watched her run off before a crashing noise drew his attention.

Godzilla ran forward, and shoved Ghidorah away from Fenway Park, right into the surrounding collapsed city. Taken aback by such a sudden move of aggression, Ghidorah flailed, and his right-wing was skewered by a fallen skyscraper beam, and the golden titan struggled on his back as Godzilla began approaching.

And holy hell did that hurt.

Screaming in pain, the heads whirled around to face Godzilla. Kevin and Ni let loose bursts of lighting, while Ichi sought for a way out. A spark to his left, which drew his attention to it.

A weird human structure, full of wires and weirdly shaped cylinders. But Ichi could sense the power in it. He rushed forward and bit into the building. Godzilla turned sharply in confusion, as did Kevin and Ni, who began to grin in glee.

_ ‘NO!’ _ Mothra cried from above. Ah, so she realized what was about to happen quite quickly then. Too bad it was already too late.

Ghidorah raised his untrapped wing and channeled the increase of power. The three heads roared as they released a humongous amount of lightning, which scattered across the skies, plowing right into Godzilla and Mothra.

Mothra screeched from the skies, and wobbly fluttered to a still-standing skyscraper, crashing on the top of it. 

Godzilla staggered back in pain, and nearly toppled over from the brilliant display of light. His claws raked through buildings, desperately gripping onto them to keep himself steady as his scales smoked, panting as his breath caught.

Monarch’s ships were malfunctioning, falling from the skies. The squadrons were almost all down, and there was little air support for the titans.

* * *

Dr. Chen cautiously rose from the floor and looked out the window of the Argo. The ship’s lights flickered on and off as it dealt with Ghidorah’s electricity, the screens also struggling.

Finally, Rick’s pad lit up, showcasing Godzilla’s biometrics.

“Godzilla’s reaching critical mass! Five minutes until he blows!”   
  
“What does that mean?!” 

“In about five minutes it’s gonna be a really bad day for Red Sox fans! Whatever Maddie did to him worked a little too well, his radiation is through the roof!”

Colonel Foster paled. “Order all remaining aircraft to retreat!” she called into her headset. Through the window, they could see the ships leaving the fight, pulling back towards the Argo, which stayed in the air.

In the distance, they could see the battling titans. Mothra looked to be heading down towards Fenway Park, likely searching for her Blessed.

A cry of happiness rang across the area, contrasting with Ghidorah’s cruel clicks and chirps of pain. Looking closer, the Monarch personnel on the Argo could see small shapes near Mothra. And then, the most remarkable thing happened.

* * *

“You sure this is okay?” Barnes asked.

He looked up at Mothra’s figure, the large moth kindly looking down at the small group of people. His surviving men were behind him, and they looked apprehensive as they held the unconscious Mark carefully. They looked back towards the man’s daughter, who was conversing with Mothra.

“Of course! Mothra has no wish to hurt any of us! If you’re worried, she says that we can stop on that hill over there,” Maddie pointed. “But we gotta get out of here, Monarch won’t arrive in time for a pickup.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Kim asked.

Maddie grinned, which made the soldiers pale as sharp canines glinted. “Godzilla’s about to blow.”

…

In the end, it took another minute of convincing for the soldiers to climb onto Mothra’s back. Once they were all on board, Maddie climbed up next, burying her face into Mothra’s short hairs. 

“Everyone all set?”   
  
“Uh…. I think so!” Barnes replied.

“Alrighty then! Mothra, if you would be so kind?”

_ ‘Of course, my Blessed! Up up and away!’ _ she cried delightedly, Maddie laughing alongside her.

Mothra’s wings uncurled, and she carefully lifted off the ground. The wind ruffled Maddie’s hair as they soared to the nearby hill, and her heart grew in elation. She began to laugh, and Mothra laughed alongside the teenager.

Behind Maddie, the soldiers were certainly less scared. They braved to sit up instead of hunch over Mark, and they watched the storm clouds swirl and turn. 

They reached the hill, and Mothra gently landed, bending down to let Maddie and the soldiers bring down her dad. When Mark was carefully placed onto the kudzu plants, they turned towards the battlefield of Boston.

Ghidorah had freed his trapped wing and was wrapping around Godzilla. His twin tails allowed for a strong grip like a python’s, and the heads circled around his body. The heads reared back in glee, and they chomped down onto Godzilla’s flesh. 

The world flinched as the King’s roars of pain were heard across the planet. Reddish-blue energy from Godzilla’s form was being absorbed by Ghidorah, and the oceanic titan’s life force was beginning to fade.

Mothra and Maddie looked at each other, knowing what to do immediately. The queen stepped forward a few steps, while the teenager ran forward. She put her hands to the sky, even as Mothra let her wings loose.

The air began to glow around them, a blinding white in intensity. The G-Team ducked their heads and covered their eyes, doing the same for the unconscious Mark. 

But even that didn’t work. White light burst free from the two on the hill’s edge, and a battle cry was released. A God Ray unlike any other than has ever come into play was formed, and Ghidorah’s eyes were literally fried out of his head, as he had turned to look straight at the defiant titans.

Only the energy he had just absorbed from Godzilla allowed them to regenerate, and even then they weren’t as good as before. And he didn’t see that Mothra and Maddie were sending their energy towards Godzilla through the girl’s link to the King. Mothra and Maddie’s life force went through the bond, leaving the two exhausted and stumbling onto the ground.

Behind Ghidorah, Godzilla rose. His blue lights turned to a magma red, and the heat began to rise exponentially. 

This was the power of a titan’s, at a never seen before strength.

This was Godzilla’s primordial strength. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated


	12. Twelve: Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight has begun. The battle for the Earth, the battle between the King and the Usurper will come to a conclusion today. How will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost doooooone~! I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry it's a short chapter, the work didn't have much left before the epilogue, so here it is.
> 
> \- UhhhYaBoiJacob

The burning light died down, and Ghidorah felt his eyes reforming. It was a very itchy process, and Ichi had to snap at his brother’s to let them be without scratching. 

_ ‘Ni! Your wing hurts!’ _ Kevin cried, his head shaking erratically as he tried to stave off the insufferable itching sensation.

_ ‘I CAN’T FUCKING SEE WHERE IT IS KEVIN!’ _ the right brother called in reply. 

Ichi growled in anger, and his eyes recovered first. He glared at the two who had caused such power and saw them stagger downwards. Good. Such strength requires exhaustion with it. He felt his brothers regain their sight and glanced at them to notice their new eyes, slightly clouded.

A heat behind them. Ah, Godzilla was up. The telltale sound of his atomic breath drew the attention of Ghidorah’s heads, and they prepared to face their enemy.

_ ‘You can’t defeat us, little king! YOU WILL PERISH, AND YOUR WORLD WILL BURN AFTER YOU!’ _ the brothers cried as one. Only to turn around, and have their jaws drop.

Godzilla stood before them, and he was pissed. The normal blue glow of his dorsal plates was no more, and instead, a fiery orange-red replaced them. The same color light glowed from beneath his scales, and his eyes radiated that color. All around him, the metal human structures were melting, just from being that close to the mighty titan.

This was something that Ghidorah had never seen before.

Panicking, Ghidorah did the only thing that had worked on his nemesis before. Kevin shot his lightning first, quickly spurring the other heads to do so as well. The yellow electricity struck Godzilla head-on, and Ichi snarled in perverse happiness.

Until he realized that the King wasn’t moving at all. He wasn’t even fazed by the lightning, even when before it had worked. Ichi’s eyes widened, and raised the wings just in time as Godzilla’s iconic humming reached a peak, an explosion going off. Within it, Mothra’s cries rang out.

The thermonuclear pulse tore into the wings, and the leathery material burned off, leaving only cauterized bones in its place.

_ ‘What the hell is going on here?! WHAT IS THIS?!’ _ Ni asked in terror. 

_ ‘BROTHERS, IT HURTS!!!!’ _ Kevin wailed, and Ichi was quick to reassure him for a second, and the two launched another concentrated beam of lightning, their brother letting loose a chaotic one.

Once again, Godzilla was unfazed, letting off another blast of whatever the fuck that was. This time, Ichi watched in horror as his brother’s disintegrated before his eyes, their cries for help ringing in his ears.

Only his pride kept him rooted, he screamed as Godzilla approached, pushing him down. Letting free a pitiful blast of lightning, he resigned himself to his fate as Godzilla stomped on his chest, letting the rest of the thermonuclear energy free, destroying everything within the area.

_ ‘Goodbye, my Blessed. May you have better luck in worldwide destruction than I did.’ _ His eyes closed, and Ichi knew no more.

…

The skies cleared soon after Ghidorah’s tyranny was gone. Stumbling from the rubble, Godzilla reappeared from the floor, and his scales were no longer the red from before. His thermonuclear state was finished, and would hopefully never be needed again.

The sun was rising. That fight had taken up a good portion of the night, and now the sun was shining on the place once known as Boston.

A disturbance in the wind and Godzilla turned to see that Mothra and their Blessed were flying down from the hill, one of the human flying machines behind them to pick up the other humans. The two landed near the King and looked up at him. He looked at them with fondness, and Mothra dipped her head, bowing. Maddie followed her motions, acknowledging the King.

The rubble shifted, and Godzilla moved to see the other titans arriving. Behemoth, Scylla, the MUTO Queen, and Methuselah. The latter had a small figure on his back, which Godzilla ignored.

A thud to his left, and Rodan landed in the only clear spot around the king. He stared into the large lizard’s eyes, and bowed as best as he could, his injuries and oddly shaped body making it difficult.

Godzilla fondly huffed in acceptance, and spun slowly, glaring at the titans who had come to witness him. Each and everyone met his gaze for but a second, before bowing alongside the others.

Godzilla let out a pleased sound, and roared his soul to the heavens above, his subjects following in his lead.

The King of the Monsters had reclaimed his throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle is over, and Maddie's life is beginning to calm down a bit. Not for too long though, since it seems that elsewhere things are changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of The Blessed Champion is here! YAY! Now don't worry, I'll continue the Titanomachy series of course. The next main fic will be after Godzilla vs. Kong because I want an original story that incorporates elements from that movie into the original work, so I wanna see that first. But I also have other stuff planned too! On Monday, I'll be posting Monarch Files!
> 
> Make sure to bookmark the series so that you get updated on all the updates in the series! Thank you so much for following me on the journey, it really means a lot!
> 
> -UhhhYaBoiJacob

Maddie sat inside the office in silence. It was several days after the Boston battle, and the world was still in shambles. The news was playing on the screen, talking about the consequences of the “Rise of the Titans”, as people were calling it.

Over six million people were killed in the event. Hundreds of millions were displaced from flooding and destruction when Ghidorah was in charge of the titans. Making this the worst disaster in human history.

Monarch had also turned over a new leaf, and Dr. Serizawa had released all information in Monarch’s files to the public. It was a crucial step in regaining the public's trust since it was almost shattered.

Both Emma and Jonah had escaped from the battlefield and had disappeared along with the remaining members of the eco-terrorist group. Now they were public enemy number one across the entire world. Talk about hiding away.

The titans were all calm, still. Godzilla had apparently been keeping them in check, and the King was very good at his job. The titans mainly stayed away from human civilizations, staying in the remote areas of the globe; Behemoth was in the Amazon rainforest, and Scylla was in the poles replenishing the ice. As always, this came with a few exceptions.

Rodan had returned to Isla de Mara and was watching over the village. This helped with tourism, and frequent visits from Godzilla helped replenish the fish populations. 

Godzilla himself stuck to a pretty solid territorial route, and tourists flocked onto cruises and beaches to catch a glimpse of the King of the Monsters. Godzilla also liked to spend time in Japan, seemingly enjoying the beaches.

Mothra was a traveler. She flew between Godzilla’s landing points, her Temple in China, and the Monarch bases, more specifically Castle Bravo, since that was where Maddie was located. Oftentimes the Queen and Godzilla arrived at the same time, for joint visits.

Maddie tuned out the TV, ignoring the statistics that had been repeated for the past several days. There was nothing new, and it only made her feel sad for something that wasn’t her fault. She turned when Dr. Stanton entered the room, likely to inform her about her dad’s condition.

After the battle, Mark was rushed to the nearest stable hospital, and luckily he was doing just fine. Besides a large amount of fatigue, all he would have to deal with is relearning movement to stave off the paralysis.

“Hey kiddo,” Rick said, sitting down in a chair next to the girl. “Your dad is doing great, and the doctors cleared him for travel to the base today. He’s expected to arrive around 8-8:30 pm, you dig?”

Maddie’s face lit up, her markings blinking happily. “Yeah! Yes! Thank titans he’s okay! Do we need to do anything to prepare?” she asked ecstatically.

“Sure thing squirt, but first! You have a visitor,” Rick said dramatically. Maddie looked at him in confusion and followed his pointed finger to the door. Dr. Serizawa stepped into the room, alongside Dr. Chen and someone else.

She had brown hair that was graying slightly. She wore a thick jacket, implying a cold place of origin, but her skin was tanned as if she was under the sun for a prolonged amount of time. A weird shape was buckled to her grey work pants, and it looked almost like a sheath. No, it was a sheath, holding some sort of weird sword. The woman wore old-timey boots, almost like what one would see on a pirate ship.

But her skin, her skin was covered in stone shaped blobs, sunken into her skin. They flashed a deep green, before repeating the pattern in an earthen brown. Her face was decorated with jagged lines that went across her cheekbones and eyebrows. 

This was a Blessed.

“Hey!” the woman spoke up, and Maddie flinched in surprise. “I’m Dr. Ellie Wolcott! I was born in 1719, and I’m Methuselah’s Blessed!”

What the hell?

* * *

Kong glared at the skies, listening to the call. It was the second one he had heard in such a short amount of time. One belonged to something that clearly didn’t belong here, and this new one was one he had heard before.

It had swum close to his island before, but it didn’t enter it. Kong was just fine with that. He didn’t want anything to do with anything outside his island. That was not his deal.

Though he was peeved that the first call had awoken the two-legged lizards from beneath the earth. That had been a pain to deal with.

Shaking his head, Kong rumbled in annoyance as he stood up. He surveyed his kingdom, as he stood way higher than anything else on the spit of land now. In the distance, he could see the village of the ancient tribe of humans who shared the island with them. 

With no danger near them, he looked in the other direction. In stark contrast to the wooden structures was a shiny metal one, near the tip of the island. Kong made his way there to keep an eye on them.

The human structure had arrived not too long after the first outside humans came into his island. The woman who he had saved from the big lizard, Mason, was often there, Kong remembered. Sometimes the man that accompanied her all those years ago was also there.

Because of that, Kong had allowed the outside humans to put their machines there. So long as they didn’t destroy the island or interfere with the native tribe’s way of life, Kong was tolerant of them. He watched as the metal clammered with shapes and noises and felt their panic diminish over the next hour. A feeling arose when he looked at the base, and it felt like it was drawing him in closer.

Mason wasn’t there, Kong had given her a ride to the natives earlier. They always seemed to like the woman and were safer around her than anyone else. The other man he couldn’t sense, so there was no reason for him to felt drawn to it. 

Wait. There!   
  


Kong’s exceptional eyesight caught a small shape through the clear wall. The little girl he had saved from the small flying lizards. Kong had brought her to the metal structure, knowing that she would be safe there. 

No wonder he felt drawn to her. Orphaned and alone. Just like Kong.

Jia was her name, Kong recalled. That's what the humans at the metal structure had called her anyway. The girl walked out onto the flat man-made surface, followed by several other bigger humans, and looked over to Kong. She raised a tiny hand, and in it was something that he couldn’t identify. Kong went closer slowly, not wanting to scare the young girl.

Yet Jia was unafraid, and even came closer to Kong, and raised up the object she was holding.

Oh… It looked like himself.

Kong reached out with a steady hand, a finger gently touching the miniature version of himself. It was soft, he noticed and wrapped together with sticks. 

Jia’s hand raised to reach his index finger and gently touched it. No words were spoken, and Kong knew it then.

He called upon instinct, and a light flashed as the Blessing was made.

* * *

Emma stared at the waterlogged head in front of her. Golden scales covered in seaweed and alien blood, and eyes wide and frozen.

Kevin’s decapitated head, which was now in the hands of a Mexican fisherman.

Behind her, Jonah was negotiating with the fisherman on the purchase of it, promising him large amounts of money. Good. Whatever it took to get this back.

Kevin’s… Ghidorah’s work would not be for nothing. This world would be reborn.

Emma was going to make sure of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is both desired and appreciated! It really means a lot, especially with no beta!


End file.
